Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Ah, yes...the times of when Hino Eiji has gone around as OOO has been passed down to his son, Hino Jin..The Greed have striken from his home city, to his new school, Youkai Academy! Join this 16 year old Kamen Rider OOO against the most powerful Greed and Monster ever born! OC/OOO OC/OOO (Default) OC/Lady Birth OC/Birth OC/Proto Birth
1. Journey through the OOOs

**Episode 1 : Journey through the OOOs**

A teenager was on his way to school, he was wearing a green blazer with a red tie and yellow jeans, also he had green sneakers on his feet. He got onto the bus before it was too late, he saw a guy in the same clothes, except with brown pants instead of yellow. "Hi, I'm Hino Jin!" The guy introduced, the guy with the brown hair introduced, "Auno Tsukune! Nice to be friends with someone around here!" he said, Jin and Tsukune then had a handshake. The Bus then drove into a strange tunnel, they then found themselves in a world that felt like hell itself, Tsukune was scared, but Jin was amazed, "WOW! THIS IS THE BEST PLACE I'VE EVER BEEN TO!" He yelled, Tsukune was shocked Jin thought it was amazing, Tsukune just went in and asked, "Wait, are you human?" the brown haired student asked, "No, I'm a Greed, a special kind of race that only shows their true forms when they physically allow it, but I don't really change to my Greed form much." Jin explained to Tsukune, the brown haired 15 year old nodded, as they walked towards the school, a while after they walked through the forest area, they saw a tombstone area, with graves on it. Jin was smiling, he didn't even notice that Tsukune was hit by a bike in the back behind him. "Hey, Auno-san! How about you~" He said, he didn't get to finish from seeing that Tsukune was on the ground, "OOO..." Jin whispered, Tsukune and the pink haired girl that accidently ran over him were curious, "OOO? Oi Jin, nandayo?" Tsukune asked the black haired 16 year old, "OOO is a man who protects, keeps his word, and is always a great friend." he answered, the pink haired girl then got up with Jin's help, "So..Who are you anyway?" Jin asked her, he didn't have any manners, nor did he have the 5 main senses that people mainly use to survive. "I'm Akashiya Moka, what's your name?" The Pink haired female introduced, Jin then introduced, "Hino Jin! I'll be the one to claim peace for everyone!" Moka and Tsukune smiled to hear that, there was a black band with chains holding a silver cross with a red jewel on her neck. Jin was curious, "What's that?" he asked kindly, "It's my rosary." Moka answered, she then smelled Tsukune. "Ah, you smell so good.." She said, she then bit down on his neck, sucking the blood out from that area. Jin then got up and walked towards the bike, "Oh no..Your bike's broke..." Jin said corcernedly, "I don't think it got much of a chance to be around..." Tsukune then got up rubbing his neck where Moka bit it, "It's alright, we'll buy her a new~" Jin then interrupted, "WAIT! We'll buy her a new one!" Tsukune then complained, "But that's what I said.." He then followed Jin as well as Moka, Moka then asked, "Hey, Jin, what do you think about vampires? Oh, uh...Tsukune, right? What is your opinion on vampires?" Jin then laughed, "Vampires? Bad? What are you talking about? A vampire saved my life before!" Jin said while laughing loudly, Moka smiled brightly, Tsukune then spoke up and answered, "Vampires I guess aren't that bad.." Moka hugged both of the boys, Jin hugged back, "Do you...wanna be my friends? I don't really have any, so can ya?" Moka asked the 2 boys again, "A PERSON WITHOUT FRIENDS IS BAD! Of course I will!" Jin answered confidently, Tsukune nodded, Moka smiled and hugged Jin, "OH THANK YOU, JIN-SAN!" Tsukune smiled brightly as him and his new friends walked towards the school, two friends and you haven't even got in the school yet? This is the best day ever for Tsukune Auno. Once they got in, Jin noticed a student with familiar blonde hair, he even had a arm that looked red and green, it even had a design that looked like wings! "ANKH?!" Jin yelled out, then the guy kept yelling, "SHH! SHH! SHH! People will find out who I am!" Jin then stopped when Moka asked, "Ankh? Is that who your friend is? Hi, Ankh-san!" Moka bowed, Jin then bowed with Ankh as well, Ankh was forced to bow from Jin grabbing him.

Meanwhile when they got to class, his teacher had her hair style like she had cat ears, "Hi! I'm Mrs. Nekonome! I'll be your teacher for this whole year of school! Oh, say hello to our new student, Hino Jin!" Jin then walked up to the front of the class, "Hino Jin is the name, making peace to everyone's my game!" He introduced, he then sat down in the chair, "Ok, there are special rules in this school, 1, never turn to monster form on campus, 2, don't ever reveal your monster identities! This school is unique, because it's a school for monsters!" Mrs. Nekonome said, '_Wait, what did she say?!_' Tsukune thought, Jin then thought about the greeds attacking his home town. Tsukune shivered from the thought of all his classmates being monsters, Jin thought it was fine. He was a monster himself, but wait, where's Ankh? Moka then came into the room, "Oh, Kumendesai, I was looking for the freshman ceremony and I got lost in the halls." She said, "Oh, that's ok, just introduce yourself to your classmates." Mrs. Nekonome answered kindly, Jin then heard the other boys saying, "Who's that? That can't be a disguise..She's just too...BEAUTIFUL!" Jin was surprised that they had that type of comment on a new student. Most of the class, Mrs. Nekonome taught a lesson about cats.

Jin and Moka wanted to explore the school, Tsukune couldn't help but say yes, if he broke his friends hearts, he would be hated for it in his thoughts, so he said yes and got dragged through 8 at an area with a Vending machine, Jin then placed the coin into the Vending machine, he got some Coke, Moka got Tomato juice, and Tsukune got just plain soda. Jin then drank, until a voice said, "Hey Babe.." Jin spit out his coke, a few minutes later, Saizou was choking Tsukune and Jin, "What's a fine chick like you doing with these punks?" Saizou asked Moka, Jin then gained a purple armored left arm and grabbed Saizou's knuckle, crushing it with his arm. "So...Much...Power...Could he be...A Greed?" Saizou asked himself until Jin threw him into the wall, Jin then turned to normal once Saizou fell to the ground, "A Greed is in our school..Turning out of that kind of power in our school...It could be the most fun in the world.." Saizou said, before he face planted on the ground, Jin then helped up Tsukune and walked away with him and Moka, Tsukune was worried about if Saizou would come back. After class, Jin was walking towards the Dorms of the academy, until he found Tsukune about to leave the Academy, "Oi! Auno-san!" Jin said as he ran over to him, "Why are you leaving?" He asked him, "Well, I'm...human, so I'll just have to leave..." Tsukune responded, "No way...Human or not, that doesn't change the fact your a student around here!" Jin responded, "Sorry, Jin..But I have to, I don't wanna die in the middle of the school year...So long.." Moka ran over to the scene once Tsukune said, "_So Long_" Moka tried to call out for Tsukune, it didn't work, so they ran after him, "Hey, babe, it's just you and me~ Wait no, it's him." Saizou said from behind a tree, Jin growled at the Lizard tunged student. "Oh, you wanna go, Greed? THEN LET'S DANCE!" Saizou said before he transformed, he now had claws and was now shirtless with boney lining to cover his shoulder and down the arms. "You see, I'm an ORC!" He yelled out, that didn't stop Jin, he just kept trying to run after Tsukune, but Saizou then grabbed Moka as a threat for him to stay and fight, he didn't wanna have to go full Greed, so he only used his Greed Left arm like before. Tsukune noticed Moka's scream, so he went to the battle scene, Jin wasn't doing so hot since he only used 24% of his power, Tsukune then got to the battle scene, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MOKA!" He yelled at Saizou, "What'ya gonna do about it, huh, punk?" Saizou argued, Jin then punched him in the stomach, but Saizou just scratched him and Tsukune back, towards the bus stop, Tsukune was tied from face-to-ground, Jin was back-to-ground, so Jin had a full chance of ability to get up, so Jin did. "Alright then, Komia Saizo, get ready for this!" Jin said as he placed on a strange device with 3 slots in the middle, shaped like Connect-4 slots, it then changed into a belt of some kind, "JIN! HERE!" Ankh yelled out from ontop of a tree, "Thanks, Ankh!" Jin thanked Ankh, he placed a red coin on the right and a green coin on the left, and a yellow coin in the middle, the buckle then turned Diagnol up-to-down cross down to left, he then pulled out a scanner and scanned the buckle, "**Henshin!**" he said as energy coins started to fly around him, ***TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!*** he was now standing in an armor that had a hawk around the eyes on the helmet, tiger claws on the yellow gloves, and green boots that remind you of a grasshopper's legs, and a logo on the middle that had a hawk head on the top, middle of a tiger's head in the middle, and a grasshopper's legs at the bottom. "Alright, then! I actually did it, Dad! You were right, the OOO power would've always worked in this family!" He said in joy, he then charged forward towards Saizou, he kicked him in the face with a jump boost from his boots. He used the claws on the gloves to scratch the armor that Saizou had in his Orc form, "Hey, Moka...It was good to be your friend, it was stupid of me to try and leave you..." Tsukune said before his hand dropped from him passing out, it knocked down the Rosary on her neck. Moka was surprised it actually came off, she glowed bright pink, her hair changed from pink to silver, eyes blood red, and her body intensed like muscles would've. Jin was too busy fighting off Saizou, but he then noticed Moka's transformation, "Not bad..." he said as he pulled out the Taka and Batta coins, he then placed in two other coins in, "**KUWAGATA! TORA! CHEETAH!*** Jin's helmet changed from a hawk to a stag beetle, his legs changed from Grasshopper to a Cheetah's legs, he then super speedly charged forward and scratched on Saizou's body, he then jumped into the air, back in Tatoba combo, he scanned the buckle again, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** he then was pushed into the air with an intense aura, Moka-chan followed his lead by jumping into the air, they both kicked into Saizou's face, and he even crashed into the mountain side beneath the bus stop.

"What do you call that armor you wear anyway?" Moka-chan asked Jin, he then said, "OOO." he then went to Saizou, he saw a Core Medal fell from his pocket, he picked it up and placed it into his Medal case. He changed to normal once Saizou was found and taken to the infirmary, they knew it was him who caused them all this trouble. Moka-chan then put the Rosary back on the chain around her neck, she reverted back to Moka, she layed down in front of where Tsukune was, "Well, what a happy ending!" Jin said smiling, an hour later, Jin was sitting down watching the sunrise, then Tsukune and Moka finally woke up, "Oh, your awake? I got some food for you guys.." Jin said as he gave the 2 a lunch box, 1 each. Jin smiled as they all went back to school, "Come back when you guys are ready! I'll be at the Dorms! C'mon Ankh.." he said, Ankh followed him, meanwhile at the dorms, Jin and Ankh were sleeping in a bunk bed. Moka was sleeping in her own dorm, thinking about what just happened, but Moka-chan said in her subconciounse prison, "_I finally have a challenge, a challenge that can actually keep up, he even went pass my kinds of speeds...How? Is it the OOO armor? Is it because of those coins he placed in?_" Jin was the man he said OOO was, a man who always protects, keeps his word, and is a great friend.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**This Episode was inspired by : Rosario to Kiva**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You got the medals 1 2 and 3<strong>_

_**Life goes on!**_

_**Anything goes!**_

_**COMING UP OOO!**_

**Irenai motonai yume mo minai (You don't need 'em, have 'em, or even dream of 'em.)**

**Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (You're a free man, it's alright, but...)**

_**Koko kara hajimaru what you've been waitin' for (What you've been waitin' for...is about to start!)**_

_**Count the medals 1 2 and 3!**_

**Unmei mo kimi hotokanai (Destiny isn't letting you off that easily..)**

**Kekyoku wa susumu shika nai (So the fact is, you gotta keep pushing on!)**

_**Michinaru tenkai, GIVE ME ENERGY! (Stuff you've never seen before, GIVE ME ENERGY!)**_

**_Count the medals 1 2 and 3_ **

**Daijoubu ashita wa itsudatte BLANK! (It's alright, there's a fresh start on the very next new day!)**

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru** **"****Henshin!" mono sa! (You're the only one that can decide your true worth!)**

_**Os! Os! Os! Os! COME ON!**_

**Anything goes, sonna kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes, those kind of feelings are, are exactly what light up your heart!)**

**Mitasaseru mono mo sadashite! (Seeking what you need to be really fulfilled!)**

** Life goes on, honki dashite tatakau no nara (Life goes on, so if you fight with every you have..)**

**Makeru ki shinai hazu! (Then you'll never feel your gonna lose!)**


	2. Succubus Call

**(This is the better version of the Anime, since for some reason, nobody liked the version Gonzo made..)**

**Episode 2 : Succubus Call**

After a long night of homework, Jin was on his way to school, he saw Tsukune with Moka, he actually Moka sucking his blood again. Moka then noticed Jin and gave him a big hug, "Hi, Jin-san!" she screamed in joy to see her 2nd best friend in this school. Doesn't change the fact there was someone watching them, which gave Jin a strange feeling, then they saw a man in the a black suit, "Are you Hino Jin? I guess I should tell you Hino Eiji had been to this school, he knows how it goes, just be careful, alright?" the man asked Jin, Jin nodded and walked off with Moka and Tsukune, until he noticed moaning, he ran out to see who was in trouble, "That's what everyone loves about the Hino family, they always care for when someone's in trouble.." the black suited man said to Moka and Tsukune, they all just left to the school, Moka stayed and watched closely, he saw the girl he helped out had hypnotized Jin somehow, into loving her. "_She's a succubus_.." Moka-chan said in her subconcious prison, "I can see that..." Moka argued, they then watched more closer, Kurumu was rubbing her breasts against his chest, "_That's it!_" Moka-chan said in the rosary, she was angry that the succubus gets the glory. Moka was mad that the succubus was seducing him, she went to report that to Tsukune, Jin then gained control over himself and got her to the nurse's office quickly. After that, they were in class, Mrs. Nekonome was talking about Greeds, which Jin didn't wanna hear it, she lied by saying that Greeds would kill everything in their way, he then thought about the Greeds he fought back to save his family when he first turned to Greed form. He then stood up from his chair and said, "Not all Greeds are bad!" Mrs. Nekonome was surprised, "Well, you are a Greed...So you would know more about them then I do.." Mrs. Nekonome said sadly, "Oi, don't worry about it..Just continue, but...I'll just be going to the bathroom.." Jin lied as he left the classroom, he was really going to meet Ankh in the gym. Ankh was already at the gym by the time Jin got there, "Slow poke.." he taunted Jin, "The problem is that succubus you helped out a while ago..." Ankh said, Jin remembered what happened, "She's only trying to find love.." Jin argued, "With that kind of way? I don't believe ya.." Ankh objected, "Succubus...a female version of an inccubus, inccubus are different from the normal Succubus, Succubus use Charm, like inccubus, but the inccubus have a different kind of form." Ankh explained, Jin then nodded and said, "H-H-Hai.." Jin then noticed a Greed come from behind him, Ankh then charged forward and punched into the chest of the Greed, "I'll take care of it...You just go back to class.." he said, Jin nodded as he ran back to class, "Wow, longest bathroom break ever, man.." Tsukune said as Jin sat down, Jin then had to take a test to make up for the classes he missed. Jin was eating a popsicle with Ankh, the only thing Greeds can actually taste, Tsukune was curious of why Greeds ate popsicles instead of normal food.

Meanwhile at the school hallway, Jin was having a conforsation with Moka and Tsukune, "Jin-san, I think you should stay away from that girl.." Moka said, Ankh then came and saw the succubus, "Kurumu Kurono, I found her files in the deck boards...Her grades are very pour.." Ankh taunted the succubus, "HEY! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE COINS STUFFED IN MY STOMACH!" Kurumu objected, Jin then got in the way of the 2, "OI! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" he yelled, until Kurumu used Charm on him, Jin then fell in her hypnosis, which was very bizarre to Tsukune, "HOW THE HELL DID SHE~?" Tsukune wasn't able to finish from Kurumu walking away holding Jin's arm. "JIN-SAN!" Moka was concerned, Moka-chan told her about what happens when someone is kissed by a Succubus, but that effect is uncompatible against the incubbus race. Jin was now sitting on a chair, Kurumu was cheering in joy from how she won the Greed, she won the Greed's heart to herself. Kurumu then tried to kiss Jin, but Jin resisted once he thought about her friends in his home town, Kurumu was angry, she was starting to lose his heart. Kurumu let go of Jin, "JERK! I did everything to just be your girl...BUT NO! YOU JUST RESIST! DAMN JERK!" she yelled as large bat wings came out of her back, a tail flew out from her skirt, her claws turned as long as swords. Jin then knew what to do, he jumped straight out the window, Kurumu flew after him, she was laughing sinisterly as she kept trying to cut his head off. Jin had no choice but to use OOO, "Sorry, Kurumu-san...But I had to do this.." he said as the OOO Driver changed to belt mode, he placed the core medals in, then pulled out the OOO Scanner and scanned across the buckle, "**Henshin!**" he said as the belt started to cause the energy core medals to fly around him, ***LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RA RA RA RATORATAH RATORATAH*** he transformed to OOO, he gained a lion mane around his eyes, which turned from green to blue, and he had the claws of the Tora Gloves unleashed, and his cheetah legs were more showing, the logo on the middle of the chest plate showed the head of a lion. "What is that?" Kurumu was getting scared of the Power OOO had, OOO then super speed charged and scratched her wings, hair, and tail. He then scanned across the buckle again, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** The OOO symbol then turned into a pathway, Jin ran through it and almost scratched Kurumu's wings, but he missed on purpose. "W-W-Why did you miss?" Kurumu asked, he then smiled brightly as he dehenshined, Moka-chan was surprised he didn't try to hit her, "_Why didn't you end it?_" A mysterious voice only Jin could hear said, "_If you finished it, she wouldn't have seduced you ever again!_" the voice yelled into Jin's ears before it vanished, Jin shook his head and helped Kurumu to the nurse's office, "_Why didn't you defeat her?_" Moka-chan said in her rosary seal, "Because that wouldn't be the right thing to do..She isn't a bad guy...She's just trying to find love..." Jin explained, which made Moka smile as she hugged Tsukune's arm. Kurumu smiled on Jin's back, she hugged him while she was on her piggy back ride to the nurse's office. After school, Jin and Ankh were walking down the street, "Hey Ankh...My chest feels...pumped...I'm not in a combo or anything...Could it be...The OOO Love combo?" Jin asked as he thought about Kurumu for some reason, "Are you an idiot or something? Jin..Pull yourself together! You can't be having love life when you have to stop the bad guys..." Ankh argued, Kurumu then came and hugged his arm. Ankh crossed his arms, he was cross with this love stuff, he didn't understand that kind of thought at all. Jin then walked forward thinking about what the OOO Love Combo would be like, then Ankh punched him in the face, "DID I NOT SAY PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Jin and Ankh then had a whole arguement.

_**YOU GOT THE MEDALS 1 2 AND 3**_

_**LIFE GOES ON**_

_**ANYTHING GOES**_

_**COMING UP OOO!**_

**Iranai motonai yume mo minai (You don't need 'em, have 'em, or even dream of 'em.)**

**Free no joutai sore mo ii kedo (You're a free man, it's alright, but...)**

_**Koko kana hajimaru What you've been waitin' for (What you've been waitin' for is about to start..)**_

_**COUNT THE MEDALS 1 2 AND 3**_

**unmei mo kimi hotokanai (Destiny isn't letting you off easily..)**

**kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (So the fact is, you've got to keep pushing on!)**

_**Michinaru tenkai GIVE ME ENERGY (Stuff you've never seen before, GIVE ME ENERGY!)**_

_**COUNT THE MEDALS 1 2 AND 3**_

**Daijoubu ashita wa itsudatte BLANK (So Don't worry, there's always a fresh start tommorow!)**

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa! (You're the only one who can decide your true worth!)**

_**Os! Os! Os! Os! COME ON!**_

**Anything goes, sonno kokoro ga atsuku saru mono (Anything goes, those kind of feelings are...what light up your own heart!)**

**Mitasaseru mono mo sadeshite (Seeking what you need to be fulfilled!)**

**Life goes on honki dashite tatakau no mono... (Life goes on, so if you fight with...every single thing you have..)**

**Maseru ki shinai hazu (Then you'll never feel you're gonna lose!)**

**Kamen Rider OOO belongs to the Toei Company, not me, but Hino Jin and this story belongs to me. Hino Jin is the son of Hino Eiji, the OOO before him, OOO has been around ever since the first OOO was born, a mighty king that I think his name was King Umino, Umino tried using his claws to kill Ankh and cause the Core Medal impact. Ankh survived the impact, but he was left as an arm for a while, until he regained physical form from getting used to a human body, once the human body was not needed any more, the physical form was regained, Ankh has been using this human body until between the episodes 30 and 48. **


	3. Witch to OOO

**Episode 3 : Witch to OOO**

* * *

><p>Jin was walking down the street, he now had a guitar in his bag, Tsukune gave it to him. Tsukune then asked Jin, "Hey, why don't you play it?" Jin nodded, he pulled the guitar out of his bag, he then tried to play it slowly, he sucked when he played it slowly, he was playing it in the meeting room they made up. Meanwhile at the area they showed the score boards, there was a little girl, at the age of 12, she wore a brown shirt, the school skirt, and a triangular hat, she heard the music, she went to find out where the rock music was coming from, she then saw the meeting room. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tsukune said to congradulate Jin, Jin bowed and placed the Guitar in his bag when he saw the girl, the girl then clapped with the others and Jin smiled brightly, "Arigatou.." Jin thanked as he then looked at the clock, "Ikuzo!" he yelled out, they all ran to class, Tsukune breathed heavily, he for some reason took forever to get to class. "Jin...Catch.." Ankh said, he took Saizou's place in Mrs. Nekonome's class, Saizou was sent to Mr. Kotsubo's class immediately after he recovered. Ankh then tossed a Core Medal into Jin's hand, "Arigatou.." Jin whispered, "HEY! TALKING IN CLASS IS A BIG NO!" Mrs. Nekonome yelled, Jin was surprised the most, Ankh laughed loudly, Jin sat back down in his seat, Tsukune was staring at the Eagle Greed in a scared way. After class, Mrs. Nekonome was happy for lunch break, Kurumu then asked Jin, "Hey, Jin-san, do you wanna go to Lunch together with Moka, Tsukune, and me?" Jin nodded, he didn't wanna be mean or anything, he wasn't like Wataru, though, but he has the same level of kindness as him. Jin went to lunch with his friends, Ankh came too, both him and Ankh ate popsicles instead of the lunch the others were given.<p>

A teen, about the same age as Jin, he was wearing the school uniform, except his tie was grey instead of red. "Brother?" Jin asked, Tsukune was like in the WTF face, but everyone else was surprised, except for Ankh, he already knew Jin had a brother, "BROTHER?!" everyone at the table was confused, "So, you still use the OOO Driver Dad gave you, huh? Pitiful.." The twin of Jin said, Jin then got depressed from what he said, Moka then said, "Hey! That isn't nice!" then Jin said, "It's fine Moka-san... I know you just wanna help, but.." Jin didn't finish, he thought Moka would be sad from what he had to say, "Hino Jyro, the twin brother of Hino Jin, but the more agressive one." Ankh explained, Ankh then smirked when the Witch came, the girl then saw Ankh's greed hand, "Young child..How old are you?" he asked her, "T-T-Twelve..." Ankh then used his ability to search through the witch's memories. "Sendou Yukari, huh? Your memories...are trash..." He said as he then threw Yukari towards the wall, but Jin caught her, "ANKH!" Jin yelled out, he then gained his own Greed arm and charged forward, but the core medals inside him made his body stop. Ankh smirked, he then blasted Jin back into the wall, "Call me when you know what coins are used for Tajador.." he said as he flew off with his greed wings, Jin fell down from the wall, he landed on his back on purpose so Yukari wouldn't be hurt as much as him. "JIN-KUN!" Kurumu ran over to Jin, Jyro then walked away from the battle scene and jumped onto the roof after Ankh. A little while after Jin woke up, Jyro was sitting on top of the roof, "Hmph, why does my brother be so kind...It's stupid.." he growled, then a familiar voice said, "_Your brother is different than you, now...Let the Os begin.._" Jyro then laughed sinisterly as he pulled out an OOO Driver, except it was darker, he then placed it onto his waist, he transformed to OOO except the green in the eyes were very darker, the same armor king Umino wore. He growled under his breathe as he used his claws to slash the trees of the academy, he then ran to the forest and left his tracks. "Tracks...Jyro did this...I just know it.." Jin said, he knew that only Jyro would do this, **in a Os armor**, besides King Umino himself. "JYRO!" He yelled as he ran into the forest, Yukari and Kurumu followed, all 3 of them were split up looking for Jyro, "JYRO!" Yukari found him, she lifted up her wand to use her attack, but 3 students caught her trying to use her wand, "Using your magic in school is against the rules!" The one in the middle said, the other 2 then smirked, "Time for your lesson, and you! YOU DESTROYED SCHOOL PROPERTY...ON PURPOSE! RULE BREAKER!" The one in the middle said again, they then transformed to where they had lizard heads and lizard bodies, "Lizard men, huh?" Jyro said, he then used his claws as his weapon, he charged forward and jumped up, he then scratched all over the 3, the 3 were weakened, Jyro then jumped up and scratched Yukari's wand in half, "I don't want you letting out the word..Good night.." Jyro said as he punched Yukari into the tree, knocking her out. Jin then found her and saw Jyro, he noticed he took down the Lizard men, "He's...Become stronger...Umino...JYRO STOP!" Jin said, he then stood up, Jyro smirked and charged forward, he scratched Jin on the chest, scarring through his clothes, "Protecting is worthless, all you need in this world is strength, and STRENGTH ALONE!" Jyro yelled as he gained a red aura, Jin then thought about when Ankh said Tajador, he then rolled out of the way.

**Insert the song Time Judged all**

"Taka...Kujador...Condor..." He whispered to himself, Ankh then threw the Kujador and Condor medals to him, he placed the Taka and Kujador medals in first, then he placed in the Kujador medal, he scanned across the buckle with the **Os** scanner, "**Henshin!**" he said as the belt glowed bright red, ***TAKA! KUJADOR! CONDOR! TA...JA...DOR!**" he then transformed to an armor with hawk helmet, now with a glass shield to cover his visor, shoulder pads covered his shoulders and red designs went down his arm to his gloves, he also had armor on his legs and boots that reminded you of a Condor. His aura changed into the shape of a flaming bird, "Well done..." he said as he flew towards Jyro, he then kicked him into a tree, he landed and punched Jyro in the helmetted face, which sparks flew out of once the punch hit. Jyro was too surprised to do any attacking, but once he regained self control he used his claws and charged forward, he tried to scratch Jin, but he had a round shield on his wrist and blocked Jyro's scratch, he kicked back Jyro, then 6 coins flew into the shield and once it closed, the shield called out, ***TAJADOR!*** he then flew up into the air, which energy wings spreaded out of his back, Kurumu was watching this battle go on. Jin used the Os scanner and scanned across the shield, ***TAKA! KUJADOR! CONDOR! TAKA! KUJADOR! CONDOR! GIGA SCAN!*** his aura changed into the fire bird, except it was bigger, he flew up into the air and absorbed the Fire bird into his boot and kicked into the symbol Jyro had on his armor, Jyro was then blown back from the attack. Jyro's logo on the chest plate sparked up rapidly from the attack, Jyro then dehenshined and fell to the ground, Jin dehenshined after that and fell to his knees, "That form...takes a lot of energy out of ya.." he said, Ankh then smirked, "It's my power you were using, you know.." Kurumu then went to go help out Jin, Jin was breathing heavily, Yukari just woke up, she got the story later. Jin was now connected to his Greed form, but he didn't wanna transform because his body would be worn out from it, because he isn't connected to his Greed form much, he's only 24% connected.

**Song Over**

Jin was walking towards the Dorms, then Kurumu saw his arm, it was scarred from his body being overwhelmed by the Tajador transformation. Inside his body was 6 coins, they were glowing purple, bright purple, Jin then gained an aura impulse, "Jin...You'll finally gain your physical Greed side..." Jyro said behind a tree, he then walked away with Eiji's scarf, it was bloody, but it could still be cleaned, "Another day completed, and another time to rest." Jin said as he layed in the bed, Ankh was sleeping on a bunk bed on top of it, "Ankh, Tajador is supposed to be strong, right? How come I feel like I'm weak when I turn normal from it?" Jin asked Ankh, "I told you, it's my power you used.." he answered, they then went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Another day at Youkai Academy, and Jin has already had to use Tajador, that means his Tatoba is weak. Jin was angry with himself, but Ankh thought it was amusing, Kurumu and Yukari didn't like to see Jin angry at himself. But Jyro was a big obstacle in Jin being Kurumu's or Yukari's. Jin walked to class angry at himself, Ankh followed him, Jin was at class on time, he did his tests, but instead of hanging out with Ankh after school, he trained hard, he was using every ability Tatoba had to train harder. He trained until he was worn out, Ankh thought it was amusing, until Jin fell to the ground, "JIN!" he flew to him and caught him, "Oi, you can't die now..This school needs you..This schools needs Os..the city needs Os.." he said, Jin got up, but he didn't want to stop training, so he just went on and on, Ankh was watching closely, Jin's claws glowed bright gold, Ankh widened his eyes and watched even more closely, some Greeds appeared to capture Jin, but Jin charged forward and scratched through them. "NANI?!" Ankh was surprised, King Umino didn't have that ability, neither did Eiji or Jyro. Jyro was even surprised, he was watching from on top of a tree, Jin then dehenshined and picked up the core medals inside those Greeds.<p>

"_Do it...Transform...to...Puto...Tyranno...Saurus..._" A voice said in Jin's mind, he then gained visions of OOO PutoTyrannoSaurus form.

"What was that?" Jin said, then sparks surrounded his armor and he dehenshined, the sparks were shocking him.

Other Greeds then charged forward and tried to hit Jin, but Jin roared and a purple aura flung them back into trees. "Nandan monai..." He asked himself as he looked at his hands, he then looked forward, he saw the greeds...running? Jin had become the legendary Greed that King Umino was, it was passed down for ages, but now the Legendary Greed power is passed down to Jin. Jin went back to training after that, he wanted to be able to control his new power.

* * *

><p>Jin was ready for the new power to unleash, since he trained all night. He was on his way to school, Kurumu then hugged his arm, making Yukari jealous, she was getting the glory just because she was older, it just made Yukari more angry. Jin was smiling brightly, he then turned his thought to the PutoTyrannoSaurus form, if only he could just find out how to unlock it. Jyro then walked forward, "Hino Jin, I challenge you to a brotherly duel." he said, confidently, Jin couldn't resist the erge of saying yes, "Alright then...<strong>Henshin!<strong>" Jyro said as he scanned across the buckle, (Den-O Style), ***TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!*** Jyro then transformed to OOO (Default), Jin then placed on the OOO Driver, "I just..Nevermind that, **Henshin!**" Jin said, he then scanned across the buckle and charged forward, ***SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! ZAGOZOU! SAGOZOU!*** he now had a Rhino helmet plate around his eyes, gorilla design's on his gloves, and silver boots with elephant heads on the sides, he now had the strength of a tank, he punched Jyro back a phew times, he then scanned the buckle again, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** he jumped into the air and stomped on the ground once he landed, the pulse from his landing pulled Jyro towards him, he then punched back Jyro in the chest plate. "Sorry, but I was trained for this!" He said as he was flung back, he landed on his feet from using the Tajador flight, "Nani?" Ankh was surprised, "I can use the abilities of other forms without even changing, hehehehe.." Jyro explained/laughed, he then jumped into the air, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** he then kicked towards Jin, who blocked the kick with his massive fist armor, but he was still flung back into the school wall, "Alright, different combo, then.." Jiro said as he got up. ***KUWAGATA! KATAKIRI! BATTA! GATAGATAGATA GATAKIRIBA!*** Jin was now in the OOO suit, he had the Batta legs, but he had a stag beetle horn and green armor on it and around his eyes, which were now orange, he had blades going up the right side of his right wrist up to his elbows, same for the left side of the left wrist, he also had green gloves to hold the blades on his arms. Jin roared loudly, causing Jyro to get flung back.

**Insert the song Gotta keep it real**

OOO then charged forward and slashed all over Jyro's armor, causing Jyro to lose physical focus, he then fell to the ground as Jin jumped into the air, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** he then kicked into the chest plate of the armor his twin brother wore. Jin jumped into the air and spin kicked Jyro in the face, Jyro was insulted by his brother's power, he then used his own claws to fight against the Gatakiriba warrior. Jin was ready for the attack, so he jump kicked Jyro back to interfere with his attack. Once Jin landed, the blades on his gloves glowed bright green, he then jumped forward and slashed across the armor Jyro wore, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** his blades glowed even brighter, he then jumped into the air, once he came down, he slashed down the armor of Jyro.

**Song Over**

Jin dehenshined once Jyro fell to the ground, Jyro wasn't ready to face Jin's new power. Jin then noticed Ankh grabbed Jyro and punched him in the face, "Using my power...I would only let Eiji or Jin do that, but to just steal my medals' power like that is unforgiving!" Jin tried to stop Ankh from doing anymore damage to Jyro, "He's had enough, now back off." Ankh did, but he was still cross with Jyro using the power of his medals like that, Jin walked to school with Kurumu and the others.


	4. Meeting Rivals

**Episode 4 : Meeting..Rivals?!**

Jin was focusing on his test, Tsukune then thought about himself being human, always having to be saved, he always has to let everybody else fight instead of him himself. He then stood up, Jin was still focusing on the test while everybody else were WTF face at Tsukune, Jin just now noticed that they were staring at him. Jin noticed the test had a surpemely hard question, Tsukune was losing his mind trying to figure it out, Jin and Ankh were already done by the time Tsukune finally finished that question, "MY GOD he took the rest of the test time just to finish that 1 question!" Ankh said as he glared at the young Auno teen, in his teen ages, Ankh could tell he was human. Jin then got up from his chair and left the room, Mrs. Nekonome said that it was time for PE, he wanted to get his PE clothes on earlier then the others. On his way to the changing room, he was encountered with 3 students, Jin's Greed side was fond of them, they looked like trouble, "YOU! IMMORTAL RIVAL TO ALL 3 OF US!" They yelled, "Gouabaru Taira! Kouzou Kasahara! Kubisaka Nara! THE LOVE LOVE ALLIANCE!" Jin was confused, Ankh then said, "Are you idiots or something?" The 'Love Alliance' raged, Ankh smirked, his Greed arm would be enough to take them _**all **_down. Ankh then flew forward like teleportation and was now choking Kasahara, "Kouzou Kasahara, huh? WEAK!" he yelled as he threw Kasahara into a tree, Nara then stretched his neck out and wrapped it around Ankh's greed hand, "Grr...BURN!" Ankh yelled as his hand burned the neck that wrapped around his hand. Nara stumbled back into a bench, Taira charged forward in a blob form and tried to punch into the face of the Eagle Greed, "**Burning Jukaku**..." Ankh chanted as flames surrounded the blob, Kasuhara and Nara were also surrounded by flames. "What is that kind of magic? It's not any magic a witch or wizard would do..." Nara said, the flames then rose and when the flames cleared, the 3 were in human form, they passed out 1 at a time, from Kasuhara to Taira to Nara. "ANKH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jin yelled, Ankh responded, "They were trouble.." Ankh walked away into the class, followed by Jin.

"_Just...do...it...Become the strongest...Roar loudly.._" A voice said in Jin's head, causing the visions of OOO PutoTyrannoSaurus. Which made him more curious of what that voice was, but he then turned his thoughts to the Love Alliance, Jin went back to class quickly after the thought ending. Kurumu and Yukari were worried about Jin, he wasn't acting like himself, he then thought about PutoTyrannoSaurus again, he thought about it more and more, until the thought popped when 2 familiar teens came in, they were both wearing the uniform, except the shirt under the jacket was a tank top, and the sleeves were shorter, + 1 had gloves to top it off, "Hello, my name is..Sonohara Ginto, I would like to be friends with all of you! Ah, Jin-chan!" The one without gloves said, "This is my brother, Sonohara Yuuto.." The twin with gloves rose his hand, "Jin-chan! We're in the same class..Tamini...KITA! (This day is...AWESOME!)" Ginto yelled out, Mrs. Nekonome giggled and Jin smiled, Ankh crossed his arms, "When are we gonna do that Ole song you planned, Jin-chan?" Ginto whispered into Jin's ears, Ankh heard, "Ole song?" Ankh remembered when he did that song with the samurai and Eiji, "I'm going with the role I did with Eiji, then." Ankh interrupted Jin, he knew what Jin was about to say. "YEAH!" Jin yelled, Yuuto wasn't satisfied in singing, so he took the job of guarding the school as everyone else was watching Jin, Ankh, Kurumu, Tsukune, Ginto, Moka, and Yukari perform the Ole Song.

Nara, Kasuhara, and Taira were about to walk in the stage room with an eager plan to take out Jin and Tsukune, Yuuto knew the were suspicious, so he charged towards them and kicked them away from the door. "You were planning to kill Jin, weren't you?" Yuuto asked them with a terrifying glare, "Well, I'll take care of you.." he said as he wrapped a belt around his waist, there was nothing special about it until you look at the buckle and the left side, the left side of the belt had a blaster attached to it, it had a slot on the right side, with an egg shaped material in the middle including a dial on the left side. "**Henshin!**" He yelled as he placed a core medal into the slot, he charged forward and turned the dial, ***POP!*** his belt announced, he then gained energy mechanics around him, they changed into an energy version of the egg shaped material, it then popped open as the egg shaped material on the buckle did. He now was standing in a body suit with armor covering it, it had a logo on the left top corner of the chest plate, with a red line circle surrounding it, his visor was shaped the bottom half of an O, his visor glowed red, until the glow faded into a black visor, he had armor all over his body suit, he was now the Rider everyone know as, Proto-Birth. "Ole.." He said as he pulled a blaster out of the left side of his belt, he shot all over the 3 as he ran towards them. "We'll just have to transform..LOVE LOVE ALLIANCE COMBINATION!" The 3 Leaders yelled, which made Yuuto growl, he then charged forward, Yuuto was a special kind of race, he didn't have a monster form or anything, but his race can use the power of any monster! Yuuto then jumped up and kicked the LLA Creature in the face, Yuuto changed the blaster into a cannon by pushing the front side of the gun forward, he then shot into the stomach of the LLA Creature. The LLA Creature passed out, Yuuto could hear the Ole Song going on, "Catchy..." he said as he dehenshined from the battle and walked into the stage room, he joined the performance because Jin told him too, as well as Jyro.

Once the performance ended, the audience/whole school besides the performers clapped and cheered for them, Ankh crossed his arm in glory as everyone else was celebrating. Kasuhara slammed the door open, causing the audience to gasp, "Oh, Moka...My beautiful princess, I shall be your might prince foreve~" Kasuhara started, until Jin grabbed Taira (Blob form) and threw him into Kasuhara, "I hate lewd guys..." he growled, he then charged forward and kicked Kasuhara back, he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, as Yuuto wrapped that belt around his waist, Jyro then walked forward and placed on the Default OOO Driver, "**Henshin!**" they all called out, Jin, Yuuto, and Jyro then transformed to Rider forms. Jin charged forward and punched Kasuhara in the face, which was now an umbrella from his monster form, "DIE YOU INSULANT CREATURE!" Kasuhara yelled as he shot water all over Jin, Jyro used the Gatakiriba cloning ability to fight against Nara, who was in Snake Neck form, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** his belt announced once Jyro scanned across it again, "**Rider Kick!**" he yelled as he ran forward, jumped up, and kicked into Nara's face, Nara was flung into the wall and turned to normal. ***GIGA SHOT!*** The blaster Yuuto held announced once he placed a Core Medal into it, "**Giga...SHOT!**" Yuuto yelled, he fired a fire ball into the stomach of Taira's blobby body, Taira was then flung on top of Nara, crushing him, he changed to human form after that. Jin was busy fighting against Kasahara to notice that there was something behind him, it looked like energy blades in midair, it then stabbed into Jin's armored back, causing Jin to turn normal, he fainted once the blades disappeared. Kasahara walked towards Moka, Yuuto then Giga Shot Kasahara in the leg, knocking him down, "Kouzou Kasahara, I make sentence that your fate...is defeat.." Yuuto said, Kasahara turned to human form and fell to the ground. Ankh tried to get Jin to wake up, but nothing was working, Ankh noticed a black seal on his back, "No way...**Jinzo Jukaku?!**" Ankh knew what the seal was, it was a spell King Umino used a long time ago, but who did it to Jin? Ankh didn't know that kind of seal, the seal is said to defeat everything, whoever has this seal will gain uncontrollable power.

Ankh then took Jin to the infirmary, which was totally empty, he then tried to use a counter spell to take out the seal. But nothing was working, so he just left it for a while, Jin woke up from the seal, but the core medals inside him glowed brightly, causing his eyes to glow bright purple. Jin left the infirmary, the seal disappeared from on his back, that didn't mean it's gone, though, Jin went to celebrate with his friends. Ankh was concerned, if Jin lost control so easily like Eiji, who would protect the people from the Greed? Who will make sure King Umino isn't resureccted? Ankh sure as hell couldn't do it, he was almost killed by King Umino, so who will stop King Umino's resurecction? Who will make sure King Umino doesn't even hurt anyone? King Umino would obviously take the Default OOO Driver back from Jyro, so who would? King Umino is obviously too powerful for Birth to be able to handle, not even the Grunch Cannon will be able to take him out!

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation!<strong>

**Episode 5 : Club Trub**

**The day that just finding a club is a problem in Youkai Academy!**


	5. Club Trub

**Episode 5 : Club Trub**

* * *

><p>Jin was walking through a whole area filled with clubs, until he stopped at a swimming club, he didn't really swim much nowadays, but he still knew how to swim, Tsukune on the other hand, didn't. So Jin taught the young Auno how to swim. He was perfect now, Jin's lessons really helped him out, but there was one thing that was missing, Kurumu and Yukari, where were those 2? He just ignored his thought and went into the swimming club tournament, Jyro was confident to win, he had the exact same swimming teacher Jin had, and if Jin was a good swimmer, Jyro was. Jin jumped into the pool to get ready for the tournament, Jyro followed, they were having a lot of fun in the tournament. Jin even did a move to get to the finals, Jyro did an even more stylish move, so they both made it to the finals, "Yosh! All I've got to do is beat my brother, huh? WELL BRING IT ON!" Jyro said confidently, Jin nodded and they had a race to the finish line, too bad it was a tie, Kurumu and Yukari really wanted Jin to be the winner. Jin, Jyro, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari had a celebration in the pool, Ankh was watching them closely.<p>

Kurumu, Jin, Jyro, Yukari, and Moka were having fun in the pool, until they noticed most of the girls in the pool were eating the men. "Mermaid...Dangerous creatures around here...**Henshin!**" Yuuto said as he charged, henshined, and jump kicked into the face of the mermaids. "Yuuto! Use this!" Ginto yelled, he then threw a core medal to Yuuto, Yuuto caught it and placed it into the Blaster he had, ***Sword!*** it announced, it transformed into a sword as he charged forward, he used the large sword to strike down the mermaids' tails, he then jumped backwards and reverted it to cannon mode, ***RYUKEN!*** the powerful blaster announced, he then powered it up before he said, "**Super...Giga...SHOT!**" he fired the gigantic energy beam towards the mermaids, it caused a huge explosion of water, splashing it all over the stage. Ankh knew those girls they were with were suspicious, he blasted flames at the remains of a Mermaids' tail. But the mermaids somehow survived that blast, they even bit on Yuuto's shoulder pad, causing him to dehenshin and pass out, "YUUTO-SAN!" Jin yelled, he placed on the OOO Driver as he ran over to Yuuto, "**Henshin!**" he yelled as he scanned across the buckle, ***Shachi! Unagi! Tako! Sha Sha Shauta! Sha Sha Shauta!*** Jin was now standing in the OOO armor with a shark around his eyes, a tube going down to his wrists, and blue legs with holes in it to show the black under the leg armor. "Shauta?" Ankh was surprised, "He actually managed to use that form...What form of Eiji's path can he not manage to use?" Jin jumped into the pool, with his legs now were surrounded by octopus tentacles, "SEIYA!" he yelled as he swam towards the last mermaid, he then used the Kadjalibur sword to slash across her waist. The water exploded from the impact, Shauta OOO then jumped out of the pool into the air, the tentacles around his legs started to spin as he kicked towards the mermaid, "OOOOOOORE SEIYA!" Jin yelled as his kick hit into the Mermaid's body. Jin landed onto the ground, but the pool was filled with knocked out Mermaids, Jyro was amazed by his brother's evolving, he thought with Eiji's Driver, Jin would become more weaker and weaker. Yuuto, on the other hand, thought Jin was doing an amazing job of being OOO, it fit him perfectly, Jin would perfectly be like his father.

Kurumu, Moka-chan, and Yukari didn't even get a chance to hit a single one, Tsukune wasn't even at the tournament for some reason. Jin started from Tatoba, Gatakiriba, and Ratoratah, and now he has Sagozou, Tajador, Shauta, and even the Kangaroo Legs and Arms! Ankh was confident Jin could take on any opponent, Jyro thought he should keep training to get better, but Yuuto thought the same as Ankh.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ore...Sanjou!<strong>" A familiar voice called out, Jin heard it perfectly, he saw a creature with long fangs and bat wings running, he then saw a warrior with a red visor simular to a familiar train that was behind him, the armored warrior had a red bladed sword too. The warrior charged forward and slashed the chest plate of the creature that was running, he then scanned the buckle of his belt, ***FULL CHARGE!*** the blade of the sword sparked with red lightning, it then flew off of the sword, which Ankh widened his eyes from, Moka and Tsukune as well. "**Climax Strike!**" The warrior yelled as he swinged the handle across like a slash, the flying sword then flew and slashed the face of the creature, the creature then exploded.

Jin stared at the warrior, Ankh growled from jealousy, he gets a special sword and OOO doesn't, he then remembered something, "**Den-O?!**" Jin was surprised from Ankh's shout, the warrior nodded and said, "Been a long time, birdy!" Ankh growled from Momotaros' comment, "_Hi, Ankh-san._" Ryoutaro said inside the Den-O suit, Momotaros then left onto the train that looked like his armor, the time train known as DenLiner. Jin watched as the train left, Jin was worried about going back to the swimming club, it was too dangerous, Mrs. Nekonome then insisted, "Why don't you go to the Newspaper club?" Jin took the advice and joined the newspaper club, Ginto joined because he loved to read newspaper, it would be fun to make them. Yuuto went as the Newspaper Club agent, he made sure no one tried to sabatage the Newspaper club. Ankh went with Yuuto as agent, he didn't be fond about stuffing photos on paper.

* * *

><p>Ankh looks at a phone as he sits on the roof of Youkai Academy<p>

_**You got the medals 1 2 and 3**_

Yuuto runs down the hall as he transforms to Birth.

_**LIFE GOES ON!  
>ANYTHING GOES!<strong>_

Jin places a cell medal into a special vending machine and it transforms to the Core Engine.

_**COMING UP OOO!**_

Jin charges forward in Ratoratah form speeding towards a Greed

**Iranai motonai yume mo minai (You don't need 'em, have 'em, or even dream of 'em.)**

**Free no joutai sore mo ii kedo (You're a free guy, and that's ok, but...)**

Jin walks around the school and the Taka Coin falls into his hand.

_**Koko kara hajimaru WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITIN' FOR (What you've been waitin' for is about to start!)**_

Moka notices the Batta coin.

**COUNT THE MEDALS 1 2 AND 3**

Ankh sees the Tora coin behind him, lying there like the wind was leaving it alone.

**Unmei mi kimi hotokanai (Destiny 'aint gonna let you go easily...)**

Jin tries to fight King Umino but he gets flung back.

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (So you got to keep pushing on!)**

_**Michinaru Tenkai GIVE ME ENERGY! (Stuff you never seen before, GIVE ME ENERGY!)**_

Jyro placed the OOO Driver (Default) onto his waist

**_COUNT THE MEDALS 1 2 AND 3_ **

Jin places the medals in first Taka (When he says 1) Tora (When he says 3) and batta (when he says 3).

**Daijobu ashita wa itsudatte BLANK! (It's ok, theres a new start on the next brand new day!)**

Jyro scans the buckle and transforms to Default OOO.

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa! (You're the only one who can decide your own worth to the world!)  
><em>Os! Os! Os! Os! COME ON!<em>**

"**Henshin!**" Jin shouts as he scans the buckle of the OOO Driver.

**ANYTHING GOES sonno kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (ANYTHING GOES guess what those feelings are? THEY ARE WHAT LIGHT UP YOUR HEART!)**

Jin rides the Core Engine towards a battle scene, Moka-chan riding on the back.

**Mitasaseru mono mo sagashite! (Seeking up what you need to be fulfilled!)**

Yuuto shooting at Kasahara, Nara, and Taira scene from episode 4

**LIFE GOES ON honki dashite tatakau no nara (LIFE GOES ON so if you fight with every last thing you have...)**

Jyro unleashes the Tora Claws as Jin holds the OOO Blade and they both charge forward.

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then you won't feel like you'll lose...)**

Some Greeds stare at Jin and Jyro, the OOO Twins then charge forward to fight them.

* * *

><p><strong>This episode of Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation is brought to you by : Rosario to Kiva, W to Vampire, and Rosario to Dark Kiva!<strong>

**Arigatou for Reading!**

**Next Episode : The Pervert Mystery!**


	6. The Pervert Mystery

**Episode 6 : The Pervert Mystery**

Jin and the gang were sitting in the Newspaper club home room, Mrs. Nekonome wanted them to meet the group leader. Jin noticed a man with a party guy hairstyle, a red headband around it, the school uniform except a party version of it, a charm around his neck that had a fang connected to it, and sparkle fangs. "Werewolf..." Ankh said as he stared at the party dressed man, "Jin, be careful, I can smell pervert in that guy..." Jin was confused, but he noticed the man give flowers to the girls, "Where'd you get those?!" he was surprised, could it have been magic? COULD IT HAVE BEEN HE HAD ANOTHER DIMENSION IN HIS BUTT? No way, Jin noticed the guy had a furry tail, "Ole, Jin, is it? I liked your performance, it was entertaining, it made this school a better place, arigatou for making the performance." The werewolf thanked Jin, "My name is Gin, I am a good guy, just don't get too excited, you guys are the only members I had since an incident a while ago.." Jin nodded, he then gave Gin a handshake, Tsukune couldn't trust Gin, neither could Ankh. Yuuto smacked his hand down when Gin tried to hand shake him, "Not a hand shaker, huh?" Gin asked, "Not with you.." Yuuto complained, Gin growled quietly, he then told the girls to the hang up a sign, Tsukune and Jin noticed the guy taking photos of their panties! "HEY! DON'T CAMERA THEIR PANTIES!" Jin yelled, then Gin threw the camera in Tsukune's hands, "HEY! DON'T CAMERA THEIR PANTIES!" Jin yelled at Tsukune, he then mumbled, "I didn't do anything..." Moka and Kurumu looked to see Tsukune with the camera, so they though Tsukune was the one photoing their panties, Moka slapped Tsukune and left. Kurumu hugged Jin's arm, "Arigato for saving me from Tsukune's camera.." she said as she hugged it tighter, making Yukari jealous, Tsukune then complained, "This is Gin's camera, and Gin was the one photoing!" Kurumu didn't believe him, but Yuuto and Ankh saw the whole thing, Gin was the culprit. Kurumu knew that Tsukune wouldn't do that though, so she went to detective with Yukari, Yukari didn't want a friend to be framed.

Meanwhile as Jin and Tsukune were taking a walk around school, a man wearing a PE teacher uniform saw them, he glowed brightly and gained a Greed Belt, he then went into Kuuga's henshin position, "**Henshin!**" he yelled, Jin heard, as he jabbed his hand into the side of the buckle where his other arm lied, he then gained the armor of a Monster version of Kamen Rider Kuuga, he was the Greed known as **Kamen Rider Raizo**. He was known by that because he was the first greed to transform like a Kamen Rider, and he has his own motorbike, like a rider. Jin saw Raizo and stepped back, Raizo had all the abilities Kuuga had, + his own, but Jin gained back his confidence and charged forward, but Raizo punched him in the stomach back. Jin was flung into the wall, but Raizo didn't care, "_Give up, OOO, I'll just kill you and kill you more!_" he said as he jumped up with a golden armor around his boot, he then kicked into Jin's chest, flinging him back. Jin rolled on the ground into the wall, but Jin didn't give up, he then got up as he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, he placed the core medals into the buckle, ***TAKA! TORA! KANGAROO!*** he transformed to OOO except with brown leg armor and his boots looked like sneakers. He took out the Tora medal and replaced it with another brown core medal, ***TAKA! KANGAROO! KANGAROO! Taka Taka Taka Taka Taka TakaKangarooroo*** he now gained punching mits for gloves covered with brown armor around his arms. Jin charged forward and punched into Raizo's body, he jumped up and kicked into Raizo's face many times, he then back flipped and landed straight on his feet, he started bouncing like a Kangaroo, a Kangaroo Tail popped out of him and he used it to bounce up, then he punched into the face of Raizo again, then kicked into his chest plate and knocked Raizo back. Raizo dehenshined as he crashed into the window, breaking it open and causing the man to crash into the wall. Jin dehenshined and made sure Tsukune didn't get any bruises, "All right, you're ok!" Jin said as Tsukune was confused of why he was doing that, "My dream is that everyone should be peaceful and friendly, meaning no one should be left injured." Jin explained, Tsukune nodded, he understanded his feeling, Tsukune had a terrible incident happen to the town he lived in, there was a battle that cracked up most of the world.

Later, when Gin told Tsukune to climb onto the drumb, Tsukune was too pure to say no, so he climbed up anyway, but it wasn't what he exspected, he saw girls naked in the bathroom, the girls then threw towls at him, "PEEPING TOM!" they were yelling. That was the big news, the news everyone thought Tsukune was the culprit about, Peeping, a woman's most archest enemy. The bus arrived, a new student was here, "Don't peep while the new student is having his first day!" the girls yelled at Tsukune, he nodded in guilt. Jin knew who the new student was, "T-T-Tsukasa?" Jin yelled, he then gave the new student a hug, "Long time no see, man..." the new student said, Kadoya Tsukasa Jr, the son of Kadoya Tsukasa, his parents were the only riders in his family, until a new DecaDriver was passed to him, he now could join the rider family. Jin smiled brightly as he got to see that his long known friend was in his school, in _his _class, he introduced TJ to everyone.

The man known as Raizo, Sonohara Utchy, Yuuto and Ginto's uncle, was watching the two, he had found his new rider targets. That night, Gin was on the roof, walking towards Tsukune, who was sitting on the rooftop, sadly. "Heh, I guess the peeping toms always are alone.." Gin said, confidently, Kurumu then pointed her magnifying glass at him from behind. "YOU WERE THE TRUE CULPRIT!" Yukari and Kurumu yelled proudly, Tsukune and Moka were surprised of all the photos of woman that fell from Gin's pockets. "Tch, alright, you've given me no choice but to do this.." Gin said, he then transformed into his mammal form, the werewolf, Gin howled as the moon shined brightly, Tsukune backed up, until Jyro and Yuuto ran to the roof and were wearing their transformation belts, "**Henshin!**" the duo called out as they transformed, they then punched Gin back a bit, until Sonohara Utchy came and punched them back, the Greed belt appeared on his waist Kuuga style, he rose his left hand forward as his right arm was on the right side of the belt, ***Henshin!**" the man yelled, then he pushed his right arm into the side, he transformed to Kamen Rider Raizo as he charged forward, he kicked Yuuto in the chest plate more and more, until his buckle changed color, it changed to blue, the red changed to blue, a pole appeared in his hand as he kicked Yuuto in the face, who was ready to get out the Grunch Cannon, a powerful tool Birth uses to defeat super strong Greed, Yuuto placed the Core Medal used to summon the Grunch Cannon, ***GRUNCH CANNON!*** the belt announced, a cannon then appeared on Yuuto's shoulder pad, he loaded it up and fired straight on target. Raizo was flung back into the ground, which gave Yuuto an easier way to take out Raizo, he pulled out the blaster that was on the side of the belt, he took the Grunch Cannon off of his shoulder pad and a hole in the back of it opened, Yuuto placed the blaster into the hole, the blaster transformed to the Grunch Blaster, a new tool of the Proto-Birth arsenal. Jin got there just in time to see Yuuto and Jyro were having trouble fighting against their opponents, Raizo dismantled the Grunch Blaster and used his abilities to take down Yuuto. Jyro was having even worse trouble, even using the Ratoratah speed, he couldn't catch up with Gin, Gin was just too hard to catch up with, Jin charged forward and used his Greed arm to help his dear friends. Raizo and Gin teamed up on OOO by using their abilities together to take him down, but Jin wasn't out for the count, TJ came to help him, "Jin was a loyal friend, I won't let you kill him because..He believes every face deserves to have a smile...He believes he can protect everyone, cause peace to the world...And if he believes that everyone deserves to have peace...I WILL PROTECT THAT DREAM!" TJ yelled as he placed the DecaDriver onto his waist, "Just who the hell are you?!" Gin asked TJ, he answered by saying, "Just a Kamen Rider that's passing by...Iboedo Ke! **Henshin!**" TJ then placed the rider card into the buckle and he walked forward as it called out, ***Kamen Ride..*** he kicked back Gin and punched Raizo in the face, he pushed the sides of the belt closer and the device he placed the Rider Card into turned sideways, ***DECADE!*** illusions appeared onto TJ's body, flashing a body suit, then card like horns flew onto his helmet, causing red to flash down his body suit, after the body suit was fully red, the eyes glew green, but the eyes glew bright yellow, leaving a yellow crystal on the middle horn, and the eyes were emerald green. Jin transformed to OOO at the same time TJ transformed to Decade by the way.

**Insert the song Ride the Wind**

Jin and Tsukasa walked forward targetting the two opponents, they charged and punched into one of the opponents stomach (one for each of them). Jin kicked Gin into the wall of the door back down, Tsukasa had a full fledge fight against **Kamen Rider Raizo**. ***SCANNING CHARGE! FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!*** Jin and Tsukasa jumped up to take down their opponents, Moka-chan followed with Jin, Jin and Moka-chan kicked down Gin, and Tsukasa defeated Raizo, "_I don't understand, why don't I have the power?_" Raizo asked himself, Jin then walked towards him with his hand out, he dehenshined as he walked towards Raizo, Raizo grabbed the hand and Jin helped him up. Tsukasa punched back a Yummy that tried to attack them, ***Attack Ride...Ongekibou...REKKA!*** he pulled out the pole sticks that the Oni Rider called Hibiki to take down the Yummy, he stroke into the chest of the Yummy and flung it back, the impact struck the bones of the Yummy, breaking them and causing the Yummy to exploded quickly.

**Song Over**

Jin was walking through the halls of Youkai Academy the next day, until Kurumu hugged him tightly, she was very excited to see him, Yukari didn't like how she was getting all over him like that, so she used her pot attack to hit Kurumu in the face. "Jin-sama, you should be with me, instead of this big cow!" Yukari said, making Kurumu mad, Tsukune had Moka back, but Gin just got a sweet kick in the face from Moka-chan and OOO. He just now got the news about who OOO is, which totally scared him after he learned the news, but he didn't show the fear, he pretended to be brave, because he wanted all the ladies to himself. Like a big party guy, the special guy who get's all the attention.

**This Episode of Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation is brought to you by...Rosario + Vampire! Have a great year, everyone! Hope you had a happy new years, because this story is gonna be 23 chapters long! Hehe, got a lot of work, I'll do the episodes each day, cause it's fun to show out my ideas to the world!**


	7. The Ice has risen

**Episode 7 : The Ice has risen**

Jin was selling newspapers left to right, he was ready for the new day in Newspaper Club, he selled the most papers out of the others, he was so filled with energy today. While he was walking down the pathway to the school, he noticed a girl wearing a white sweater with blue sleeves, ice launch colored eyes, purple hair, she was wearing the school skirt, plus she had a lolipop in her mouth. "Can I have one of your newspapers?" The girl asked, Jin nodded and gave one to her, "My job is to keep everyone peaceful, here ya go.." Jin said, he smiled and gave the newspaper he had in his pocket to her, "Kumendasai, Cutey-san.." the girl said as she walked away, "Ano.." Jin thought/said, he blushed brightly from that comment. The Core medals he had surrounded his face covered in blush, the OOO Scanner scanned them off and the screen broke apart to show Jin in class with Tsukune sitting behind him as always, but that girl he saw from before, she was sitting right next to him, she had written his name all over her book, which made Jin blush a bit. At PE, the girl, Shirayuki Mizore, was watching him from behind as he ran through the track, he was the fastest, literally, he was drinking water at the finish line by the time the other students got there. Mizore smiled brightly as she stared at Jin, Jin was now playing Tennis, with his teammates Ankh and Tsukune, against Jyro, Ginto, and Yuuto. "Alright, brother...Your going down, quickly!" Jyro said confidently, the match then began, sadly, Jyro lost as quickly as he said he would win. "Hey, at least you tried right?" Jin asked, laughing, Jyro got angered from his twin laughing at him, but Jin was really laughing because it was fun. Ankh was surprised about Jin's behavior, he was more confident, truthful, friendly, and loyal than Eiji, he was even more stronger than Eiji was back then. King Umino wouldn't stand a chance against Jin in PutoTyrannoSaurus form, speaking of that form, why hasn't Jin transformed to that form yet? Why hasn't this form been used at all by Jin if he already known how to do it? Ankh had more questions to be answered by the simple game called Life, Ankh then changed to arm form and grabbed Jin, he then searched through his memories, all Ankh saw was visions of his past battles, he stopped skipping when he saw the visions of the PutoTyrannoSaurus form, he saw the visions that Jin gained, this is what he was hiding. Ankh feared the last vision, it was PutoTyrannoSaurus stabbing him in the back, and it wasn't Eiji or King Umino, it was Jin, that really scarred the mark of fear to Jin and Ankh. Ankh left Jin's memories and returned to human form, Jin was racing around the track until PE ended, Mr. Kotsubo hated Mizore, because of his terms, she was a bad influence for Jin, she could put Jin in a bad condition is what Mr. Kotsubo thought, Jin was a special student at his PE class. Jin planned a party for the Newspaper club that was going to come up after school, but Mizore wanted to make sure Jin wouldn't go, she wanted to make sure Jin would stay with her forever.

When Jin was walking through the hall after school, Mizore grabbed him from behind into a corner, she was hugging him inside a small room, "You'll be mine and mine forever now.." Mizore whispered, she was confident about kissing him, but Kurumu caught her trying to kiss Jin at a pond, "AHA!" Kurumu shouted, Mizore then raged, her hair turned icy, her hands turned into Ice claws, Kurumu's nails grew longer, her wings spread, and her tail arisen, she flew towards Mizore and had a battle with her. Jin just now woke up to see a Greed charging towards them, two actually, they both were Dino Greeds, so Jin had a hard time fending them off without the OOO armor, when Mizore saw one of the Greeds kick Jin into a tree, Mizore raged and shot ice at the greed, Raizo transformed from behind and kicked the other Greed back, the two greeds then flew off. The Ice that covered the ground started to shatter, so Kurumu flew and grabbed Jin, while Mizore jumped off the ice, Raizo had a plan, so he jumped up and grabbed the Greeds.

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Jin was bruised from the Greeds, he had a headband around his head, a wrapping around his hands, it looked like gloves that were made of bandages, plus Jin was wearing a black rhobe instead of his uniform, and black pants. Jin woke up to see Raizo crash through the window, Kurumu tried to keep him from going, "NO! YOU CAN'T GO! YOUR HURT!" she complained, Jin smiled and said, "Arigato, for caring for me...But when there's trouble...I can't stop just because of pain, Raizo...Ikuze.." Raizo and Jin jumped out of the window, Mizore made a ice pathway for Jin to slide on so he wouldn't get hurt, he slid up and landed on his feet, Raizo charged forward and tried punching a Greed back, but the result, Raizo was lying down, out cold, against a tree, he reverted back to Utchy, Yuuto and Jyro charged forward to battle one of the Greeds, leaving the other fighting against Jin, Jin didn't change to OOO for some reason, but he knew what he was doing, that's what everyone thought until the Greed punched him in the stomach, he coughed a whole lot of blood onto the ground, it must of really hurt. "JIN!" Everyone screamed, Ankh watched closely as Jin started to placed on the OOO Driver, 3 core medals flew out of his chest and into the buckle, the buckle slid diagnolly on it's own, like magic, the OOO Scanner flew up from it's slot and scanned across the buckle, after it flew back into it's slot, "**Henshin...**" Jin said as his eyes glowed bright purple, ***PTERA! TRYKERA! TYRANNO! PU-TO-TYRANNOSAUR-UUUUUS!*** Jin transformed to OOO except with purple armor, a horn on his helmet, right above the eyes, purple boots with horns up the front, and horns on his shoulder pads, with purple gloves that remind you of his fierce power. "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jin roared, Ankh widened his eyes as everyone else cheered, Yuuto and Jyro widened their eyes as well, Jin then grabbed the Medagabyru out of the ground, the Medagabyru is a powerful tool that any of the OOO Forms can use, but the Medagabyru is best used with the PutoTyrannoSaurus form.

**Insert the song Power to TEARER**

The horns on the shoulder pads grew out and grabbed onto the shoulders of the Greed he fought, "**Freeze Jinkaku!**" Jin chanted, ice covered the body of the Greed, he then gained a tail from the back of his suit, he used it to smack the Greed out of the ice into it's brother. "**Medagabyru...MEDAGABYRU SHOOTER!**" Jin announced as he placed the 3 Core medals that he wore in his belt into the Medagabyru, ***GULP!*** the Medagabyru shouted as it's head chomped down the medals, he then changed the Medagabyru into a blaster, ***PUTOTYRANNO ISSATSU!*** the Medagabyru shooter announced, Jin held the blaster steady, he shot the two Greeds, they were sitting still in the sky, time froze, Jin then flew up and slashed on the belts of the Greed, they all exploded quickly after that strike. Jin landed on his feet to see Raizo get up, Raizo couldn't control himself, neither could Yuuto or Jyro, all 3 of them charged towards Jin, Jin used the ice attack to freeze Raizo, he kicked into the face of Yuuto, and slashed across Jyro's chest plate with the Medagabyru Axe mode. ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** His belt announced, Jin flew into the air and the 3 opponents were in the same place Jin kicked into, they were flung back from the explosion and they dehenshined once they landed. Jin landed again, but this time he dehenshined, causing Jyro, Yuuto, and Utchy to wake up.

**Song Over**


	8. Tsukune Studying? NO WAY!

**Episode 8 : Tsukune Studying? NO WAY!**

Jin just finished solving a problem, but it was too hard for Tsukune, he was going insane behind Jin, Moka was poking him with her eraser, "Tsukune-san? Tsukune-san?" Moka was asking if he was ok, but Tsukune was going insane! "MR. AUNO!" Mrs. Nimiko yelled, Tsukune then got scared from the teacher's anger, it was crazy, "ANSWER THIS PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Nimiko ordered, Tsukune couldn't, it was so blurry, it can barely be seen, "I-I don't know.." Tsukune responded, resulted with a fat slap in the face for Mr. Auno, Jin just now noticed Mr. Auno's face with a slap mark, "WOAH! IT'S A GOD!" Jin said, usually Greeds with special markings on their faces meant they were gods. Tsukune punched him in the arm and walked away, Moka helped Jin up, "Grumps.." Jin mumbled, he got up and growled, Ankh remembered when him and Eiji seperated like that, causing to how Eiji lost control of himself, he had to stop the rivalry. Ankh followed Tsukune into the meeting room of Newspaper club, where Jin was, Tsukune and Jin growled at each other, rival sparks surrounded them, "Damn jerk!" Jin insulted, Tsukune insulted back, "Well why don't you get your ass over here and get yourself punched in the face?! HA! I'LL JUST KICK YOUR ASS, THAT'S WHY!" Jin laughed, "When have you ever been able to do that?" Jin asked, Tsukune smirked and responded, "Ever since this.." A belt surrounded his waist, which surprised everyone in the room **"Henshin!"** the 15 year old called out, he transformed into, Agito except, he had fangs coming from the mask, Tsukune then punched Jin in the stomach into the wall, Gin wanted to stop him, but with his new powers, Gin had nothing to do to fight Tsukune, Jin only had one thing to say, "Bring...it...on!" he then placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, the core medals flew out of him and into the buckle, ***PTERA! TRYKERA! TYRANNO! PUTOTYRANNOSAURUUUS!*** Jin transformed and punched into Tsukune's stomach, not even Ankh could stop this, so Yuuto and Ginto ran out after them.

Tsukunito (Tsukune + Agito) battled Jin, but Jin was getting too strong when he used the Medagabyru axe, ***GULP!*** the buckle called, he then slashed across Tsukunito's chest plate and knocked him back. Jin was ready to finish it, but Tsukune was his friend, so he dehenshined instead of ending it, but Tsukunito thought differently, he punched Jin in the stomach and kicked him back. He tried to finish him off, but a blast hit into his chest plate and knocked him back, "Attempts pointless, huh?" TJ said as he walked forward holding the RideBooker (Gun Mode), he placed the DecaDriver onto his waist and placed the card in, ***Kamen Ride..*** **"Henshin!"** TJ said, he was now dodging and fighting against Tsukunito, he then pushed the sides of the buckle closer, turning the device he placed the card in side ways, ***DECADE!*** TJ then transformed to Decade and slashed Tsukunito back, Tsukunito dehenshined from the attack, it stroke his buckle. Mrs. Nimiko caught him and grabbed Tsukune quickly after that, she took him to..._"_Study_" _with her, which gave Moka suspicion, TJ dehenshined and walked over to Jin, he helped him up quickly after that, but still giving Moka suspicion about what Tsukune actually was doing.

A teen in a white jacket, red shirt under it, white shoes, and the school pants was walking around, Tedo Shoji, he had an identity which wasn't actually _secret_. He was Kamen Rider Ayuki, the last surviving rider to survive the AR pulse, which alternated everyone he knew, until the Rider War. Jin and TJ knew Shoji pretty well, so they had a big reunion when they met, Shoji just got into the school a week ago, Shoji was Jin's friend for a while now. They haven't seen each other since the Great Rider War, Shoji was excited to see his two best friends again. But the thought popped when Shoji saw a mirror creature in the window, the creature was tempting him to go away, Shoji got angered from this and held out the advent deck, making the advent deck to appear around his waist, Jin just now noticed this, **"Henshin!"** Shoji said as he placed the advent deck into the buckle, he breathed as the belt glowed, summoning a white aura to surround him, a white Ryuki armor surrounded Shoji's body. Shoji then walked into the window, now in the Ayuki armor, he left to the Mirror World, the world that took place in the opposite version of the normal world, it was inside windows, mirrors, glass, anything related to mirrors.

Meanwhile at a strange room, Tsukune was studying uncontrollably, "Jin..I'm sorry.." he said, Mrs. Nimiko used her special ability to put Tsukune's mind on knowledge. Tsukune had a brain full of knowledge now, Tsukune's mind was set that Jin was an enemy. So when he saw Jin waving to him, he punched him in the stomach and kicked him back, "Hino Jin...My immortal enemy..." Tsukune said as the Tsukunito belt wrapped around his waist, "**Henshin!**" Tsukune shouted, he then pressed the sides of the belt and glowed brightly, changing into Kamen Rider Tsukunito, (His name for now..). Tsukunito punched Jin in the stomach into the wall, Jin didn't to OOO inside the school building, on the stage was just for saving Moka from a pervert. Yuuto didn't have a problem, but Jin actually cared about the health of the people, Yuuto just didn't want people to die. Ginto shot Tsukunito into the door, knocking him out the door, Ginto ran after him, same as Jin. "So...Your Auno Tsukune, right? Well...Flip a coin, the coin will decide who wins.." Ginto started as he flipped a coin into the air, he then wrapped a belt simular to Yuuto's. Ginto caught it in the same hand he flipped it with, he held the coin inside his hand over his shoulder, "**Henshin!**" he shouted, he then placed the coin into the buckle, causing the Egg shaped material to glow brightly, he then turned the dial on the side causing the energy machine machanics to create an armor, the armor flew onto Ginto once the Egg Shape material popped open, getting Ginto into the Birth armor. Birth was a project used many years ago, but it was never actually complete until the time Eiji's friend, Shintaro used the Birth belt (Complete.) But this time, Proto-Birth came first, doesn't that make you think of AR a bit? Sure made TJ, Jin just focused on the battle his two friends were having, he didn't like it, so he charged forward and used his Greed arm to punch into the chest of Tsukunito's armor. Tsukunito sure took a lot of pain from that, the Agito type armor isn't meant to fight Greed, it's meant to fight a different creature, didn't get the chance to watch much of Kamen Rider Agito.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tsukunito vs OOO<strong>

**Tsukunito was charging towards Jin, Tsukunito then kicked into Jin's chest and knocked him into a window, Jin was hit, but he was killed by the kick.**

Jin's worst fear, being killed by his closest comrades, Jin ate breakfast quickly, Mizore appeared behind him and hugged him. Jin smiled brightly, Jin loved to have his friends, but if Mrs. Nimiko doesn't come to a stop, he's gonna lose all of 'em. Jin walked out of the building out of breakfast to a vending machine, he placed a Cell Medal into it and it changed into a Motorbike, the Core Rodor. Mizore smirked, an hour later, Mizore was riding on sitting right behind Jin on the Core Rodor. A beam hit the motorbike, but Jin quickly changed to OOO to save Mizore from falling down, Jin landed on his back, with Mizore on top of him, "Mizore-san...Daijobu?" Jin asked, Mizore looked at Jin and spaced out, he dehenshined once they landed, Mizore then kissed his cheek and said, "I'm fine.." Jin blushed brightly, but still got up to see Tsukunito in front of him, Tsukunito was getting warmed up for their fight. Jin was ready for him, "Jin...Hino...Jin...DIE!" Tsukunito said uncontrollably, he then punched him in the stomach and elbowed him in the face, ice blasted into Tsukunito and knocked him into a tree. Mizore was angry of what Tsukunito said and did, how did Tsukune become from friend to enemy? It didn't make sense, but Mizore knew why now. "Mrs. Nimiko.." Tsukunito whispered to himself, then disappeared into a gold light.

* * *

><p><strong>What was happening?<strong>

**Who did this to Tsukune?**

**Was it really Mrs. Nimiko, evidence says it was her, but is it really?**

**Will Jin really lose control and kill everyone just like King Umino did to his people?**

**What will Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka do to stop this?**

**Who is OOO?**

**Who is Engine?**

**Who is Diend?**

**Who is IXA?**

**Who is Winger?  
>Who is Aranu?<strong>

**Who is Yubiki?**

**Who is Chalice?**

**Who is Psyga?  
>Who is Ayuki?<strong>

**Who is Tsukunito?**

**Who is Raizo?**

**Answers needed now...But how will these questions be answered before time runs out?**

**Many questions...Will be answered...Soon...Soon...Soon...**

**Carl : **"Dude..You suck at echoing.." he was drinking coffee

**Me : **"GO READ COMICS! YOU HAVE TO! YOU NEED TO KNOW MORE OF BATMAN, SPIDERMAN, SUPERMAN, ALL THOSE...OTHER...SUPER SCRUBUNBSUDBSUFAOKNDOAISnbFUIOSENOBOANFAUOBGO!"

**Carl : **"I'll just...WAIT THE PUPPET~ AAAAH!" Carl gets caught by Marionette

**Me : **"CARL! NOOOOOO! HE HAD MY FIFTY BUCKS! NOOOOOOO!"


	9. Vacation!

**Episode 9 : Vacation!**

Jin was taking a walk down the pathway to school to the school bus, he lead the others there, Kurumu hugged him, assuring that she rubbed her breasts on his chest, Jin knew what she was going to ask, "Ok, you can ride the Core Rodor with me..." Jin couldn't bare to see his friends sad, Kurumu jumped in joy, she hugged his arm tightly, she didn't want to let Jin out of her sight, because whenever he's gone, she loses her chance to ask him out. Ankh watched as Jin got onto the bike, he knew something wasn't right about Jin, Ankh felt a dark pulse inside of Jin's body, Jin rode off and Ankh followed in arm form. Jin was a mystery no one could solve, meanwhile at another area, in the city, a girl was walking around the town. She was wearing a black jacket, pink shirt, grey jeans and brown leather cowgirl boots, "I, Kazumoto Ari, will become the most famous~" she was interrupted from the Youkai Academy school bus stopping, she saw Jin and her eyes widened, "Hino-san?" she asked, Jin then turned around to see Ari, "Ari-san! It's nice to see you again!" Jin said, they both hugged each other, Ari saw Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari, she saw the jealousy in their eyes, she could tell they loved him too. "Jin!" A voice called from behind, it was a guy wearing a yellow jacket, red shirt, grey jeans, and purple gloves, "Nani? Zin-san?" Jin asked, the guy nodded, Jin smiled, "Guess he needs to be worked on, huh?" he asked himself when he saw Zin fall face-to-ground. He was scratching the back of his head and laughing, Jin helped up the Proto-type and got him into the beach, while Jin fixed up Zin, Ari was watching him, Ari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, the 4 who all want 1 guy, Hino Jin. A guy walked towards the gang, he was a bit strange but he was still walking towards them, **only them**! Doesn't that sound kind of suspicious? It did to Jin, Zin held his hand in front of Jin, a belt simular to the OOO belt appeared on his waist, "**Henshin!**" Zin said, the OOO scanner he had suddenly flew up and scanned across the buckle, ***ProtoType Henshin!*** the belt called out, Zin was now covered a completely black version of the Tatoba OOO armor, Zin charged forward and kicked the man back, the man was a Greed by his scans, the hawk helmet changed to orange, changing the eyes to red, the gloves changed to gold, and the boots changed to yellow green. "Kamen Rider...Proto-OOO..." Ankh said as he smirked, he knew that Proto-OOO was built as a evolution of OOO himself, Jin charged forward and changed to OOO, which for some reason alerted Zin, he used his own custom Kadjalibur to slash across the chest plate of Jin's armor, Zin jumped up and kicked into the mighty fighter's chest plate. Jin was flung back into a car, Jin was confused, was Zin's motor mashed? Jin tried to assist him and he just attacked? What's going on here? Jin needed answers before this got worse, Jin got up and charged forward, a blast hit both OOO, Zin completely dehenshined and shut down, leaving Jin on his own. Jin looked to see who the attacker was, it was a man with a white jacket, grey pants, black t-shirt, blue boots, "OOO...King Umino died for his chaos...You will die in the same way!" the man said, he wrapped a belt around his waist, a mechanical creature flew into his hand, "Yukuto! Henshin odiajfkasjdiadao?" the mechanical creature asked, the man nodded and placed the creature onto the buckle, "**Henshin!**" both of the two called out, the mechanical creature (Most likely a bat)'s eyes glew bright red, a mold of silver covered the body of the man, he then changed into a body suit with red eyes, black gloves, and grey boots, everything else was silver armor, except for the red visor that covered the red eyes under it. "Kamen Rider...Raiga..." The man said as he walked towards OOO, but he noticed the Greed, he jumped into the air and kicked the Greed into a car, causing the car and it to explode. "He's strong..." Jin could tell, that kick would've taken years to perfectly perform. Jin blocked the Rider's fist with his own, the man kicked OOO back and pulled out a red rod bladed sword, it changed to a whip and the man used it to strike upon OOO's armor, knocking Jin bakwards. Jin wasn't strong enough to block the sword, he wasn't strong enough in Tatoba. Jin changed to Gatakiriba and used the stag beetle horn to shock the armor of Raiga, changed to Ratoratah to use his super speed and claws to battle him, Shauta to blast the ocean water at him, Sagozou to punch on Raiga's armor, and finally Tajador, he did all kinds of attacks, Raiga lost track of strategy, he was hit by almost all the combos Jin had, Jin scanned across the buckle again, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** he rose up to the air as red aura snaked around him in a flame smile, then he kicked into Raiga's body armor, causing him to fly back and dehenshin, Jin floated to the ground and landed on his feet. "Jin-sama? You ok?" Yukari noticed Jin dehenshined and held his chest quickly, Jin said he was fine, but Yukari didn't believe him, she knew something was wrong, she needed a way to be with Jin before school ends, but with her age, she'll never be able to.

The man known as Raiga got up from the ground, he was wearing a suit for special agents, he was wearing exactly what Shintaro wore, the clothes he wore in the OOO X Fourze movie. Jin was surprised, why did Raiga attack him, OOO protects this city, too. The man introduced, "Hino Yukuto...I will kill you now!" he charged forward and changed to Raiga as he held up the Rod bladed sword, Kurumu caught the blade for him, she kicked back Raiga angrily, she then hugged Jin like he belonged to her, "He's mine, bastard! I'd die with him!" Kurumu said, Jin then thought about what Yukuto said, "Yuku-san?!" when he said that, it surprised Yukuto completely, "Jin...onee...san..." Yukuto said in guilt, he almost killed his own brother! He has become the worst brother ever! Jin smiled as he patted his brother's shoulder, he then went to play at the beach, Yukuto never thought that Jin was the Forgive-and-Forget type. Yukuto needed his brother, without Jin, his life would've been a mess, whenever Jyro did something bad when his Mom and Dad were alive, Jin would stop Jyro immediately, all for Yukuto. Jin had a life of work, and he had much work as OOO, Yukuto always despised his father for being OOO, but Jin was different, he didn't seem like he'd want just power, he seems like he just wants peace. Jin was playing volleyball with his friends, even Ari played around with them, which surprised Yukuto, he thought Ari was afraid of the ball hitting her in the face. Jin was a man who kept his word, is always honest, never gives up, and is the kindest man ever, just like Shoji thinks, if anyone used Jin, they'll be punished for it immediately. Ari was a girl who always loved Jin, ever since they first met, Ari has always thought about Jin, even when Jin was away, she only thought about him, and cash, but mostly Jin. If Ari became Jin's wife, then she would name the son Jin Jr., perfect name for her child, it would remind her of her perfect husband, she planned that all her life. OOO is an enemy for Yukuto's boss' company, the Hunt-O, because OOO is stronger then the usual Core Medals. That was just an excuse for his boss to kill him so that everyone can call his company stronger than OOO.

Jin saw a Yummy walk towards the group, Jin growled as he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, "Bastards...No Mercy for you.." Jin said as he placed the core medals into the buckle, that would be the most anger Yukuto has ever seen out of Jin, it was the most anger out of Jin anyone has ever seen. Jin scanned across the buckle as he ran towards the Greed, once he changed to OOO he kicked into the face of the Yummy, it made the Yummy mad. Zin activated from a reboot activation, he saw OOO battling the Yummy, he scanned for threats, the only threats he saw were OOO, Raiga, and the Yummy. Zin grabbed Yukuto and threw him into the bus that the group took to school, when Jin noticed he was surprised, Zin's human cover came straight off, he was a silver altitudal ProtoType, you don't usually find those kind of ProtoTypes around anymore. Jin finally authorized that Zin was that kind of ProtoType, so Jin knew the others were in danger, he ran over to Zin and kicked him in the face, Zin caught his foot and threw him into a parked car and the impact caused the car to explode on him. Zin was malfunctioning from the damage, Jin was on the ground, his own mind was changing, he got up growling, he pulled the Medagabyru out from the ground as he changed to PutoTyrannoSaurus. Jin charged forward and scratched across the body of the ProtoType, he jumped into the air and kicked his face completely, ProtoType Zin (Improved) was even destroyed by Eiji himself, so it's not hard to expect that Jin would be destroying ProtoType Zin. Jin surprised everyone, he became from so nice to so brutal, maybe ProtoType Zin was almost destroyed from that attack, Yukuto was surprised the most.

Jin looked like he was happy, he dehenshined and grabbed the core medals Zin dropped, he then placed them into the buckle, "I'll use your own medals...To make sure...No mercy comes across you.." Jin said as he scanned across the buckle, ***BAT! ORIGI! BENKO!*** this new form of OOO changed OOO completely, he had the Kiva helmet fangs, with purple Kiva eyes, spikes poking up his shoulders and the Momotaros arm designs, and finally he had red armor around his legs, OOO has become the new Decade! OOO charged forward and used the Kadjalibur to slash across the body of Zin, Zin had to use his OOO transformation or he'd be screwed for good, "**Henshin!**" Zin said robotically, his belt transformed him to Proto-OOO, he pulled out the Kadjalibur he had and slashed all over the symbol on the chest plate of the OOO armor, "Nice try...Robot.." Jin said as he grabbed the blade and kicked him back, he used both of the Kadjaliburs and charged forward, he changed to Tatoba, except the eyes were purple, he slashed all over Zin's armor, the robot was about to explode, literally, Jin was going beast mode on him, Jin actually almost killed Zin, the poor Proto-Type. Jin stabbed Zin's chest plate, straight through it, Zin sparked up completely, he had to go to the extreme fixing center just to get him fixed, Jin was too brutal on the ProtoType, he probably even lost control of himself. Jin dehenshined and passed out, Kurumu and the others tried to help him, Ankh was surprised, he just went beast mode on a robot.

Jin later just had fun at the beach, everyone just turned back to normal all of a sudden, which surprised Ankh muchly. Jin just wanted to forget the hard times and have fun with his friends and family, too bad his parents couldn't see how much friends he gained, maybe more than how much friends Eiji had, but we don't know. Jin noticed the DenLiner train soar down to the beach, Jin smiled, he saw Kotaro get out of the train in beach clothes, "So...Who's up for some volley ball?" Kotaro asked, Momotaros sang _Climax Jump _with the other imagin companions he had, Jin liked the song completely, so he made a concert, but with Momotaros and the taros' as the main stars. Jin watched back stage as they performed in front of everyone at the beach, Momotaros seemed excited to do this concert, he did like getting to be a star very much..

* * *

><p>Nogami Kotaro, Kamen Rider DenO Strike Form, he was playing volleyball with the others. Ankh was still thinking of what Jin did to Zin, Zin was almost killed, and that Yummy was killed right on the spot, which surprised Ankh more then anyone else.<p>

"Oi! Ankh!" Kotaro yelled, Ankh walked over to Kotaro, "What is it?" Ankh asked, Kotaro smirked, "You know the King of Fangires? I think there's a new king, man.." Kotaro explained, Ankh was surprised, Kiva killed King, and his Half-Brother became a president of something. He looked at a man walking towards them, "King?" he could tell from the man's hand that he was the Fangire King. The man rose his hand to show a Black Kiva Emblem on his hand, "Roke Kivat.." he whispered, a black bat flew down and attached to a belt that suddenly appeared on his waist from the Ghost Chains of Fangaru. "**Henshin!**" The man shouted, he was now covered with black metal, it shapeshifted into a shape of Kiva, it broke to show red eyes, black to cover up the red, gold instead of silver, and a grey cape, "Kamen Rider...Roke...The New Fangire King..." the man announced, he charged towards the two, but Kotaro quickly henshined and blocked the black bat's sword, "TEDDY!" he called out, his imagin partner/best friend, Teddy, changed into a sword version of himself and flew into Kotaro's hand, he slashed the warrior back from the beach, which alarmed Jin. Ryoutaro wasn't there for some reason, so Momotaros went into Jin, Jin's hair rose up, with a stroke of red coming downwards, "Nani? I feel stronger then before.." Momotaros said in Jin's body, he wrapped the Den-O belt around his waist, "**Henshin!**" he said as he pushed the red button on the side, he scanned across the buckle downwards as he charged towards KR Roke, ***SWORD FORM!*** the belt he wore announced, he changed into Den-O Sword Form as he slashed all over the Rider King.

"_Momotaros! BE CAREFUL!_" Jin warned, Momotaros smirked and charged towards the rider, he jumped up as he put the DenPass over the buckle, ***FULL CHARGE!*** he threw away the DenPass once the belt glew bright red, sparks flew out of the buckle connecting to the sword, the blade flew off and went to Kinect mode, "**TO THE CLIMAX!**" Momotaros yelled, he used the Kinected blade to slash across the buckle of the warrior, he wasn't effected from dodging it, "Nani?!" Momotaros was surprised, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryoutaros came, ***CLIMAX FORM!*** the belt announced once Momotaros placed the Keitaros Phone onto the buckle. He gained the Axe Form Visor on the right shoulder pad, including the Rod Form visor on the left, plus the Gun form visor on the chest plate, the chest plate under the visors changed to complete red, the Sword Form Visor on the helmet opened up. "_Let's end this quickly!_" Kintaros suggested, everyone in the body nodded, so Momotaros scanned the DenPass over the Keitaros Phone, ***FULL CHARGE!*** an aura surrounded the armor, the five inside the armor jumped up, they all used their power to kick into the Roke Rider. Roke Kivat flew off of his buckle, revealing who the man was, the 4 Imagin left from Jin's body, immediately causing him to dehenshin, "Nani?" Jin was confused, a man who seemed completely human, until the man changed to his fangire form, he punched Jin into a car and Roke Kivat hung onto the Fang Belt that wrapped around the strong Fangire's waist, "PAIAINFJKANFJANFKASJGUOAHBSUGOJNSDJGSDAHBUIHIOSJNGOSIHO **Henshin!**" the little Kivat said, he tried to contact more, but what he said was no connection, "Got it, Roke Kivat, **Henshin!**" the man said as he transformed to Roke again, tempting Jin to transform again. "Ha!" Jin belowed as he charged forward as the OOO Belt changed him to OOO, he tried using the Kadjalibur but Roke quickly kicked him back. The Medals inside of him went into the buckle and Jin scanned it, he charged forward again, ***PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!*** Jin transformed to PutoTyrannoSaurus combo and grabbed Roke by the neck, he ran forward smashing Roke's head into the ground, "RAH!" Jin yelled as he threw Roke into a building, the sand rose around Jin, ***YOSH! YOSH! YOSH! SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin jumped into the air as the Medagabyru flew from out of the ground into his hand, "SEIYA!" Jin yelled as he slashed the Dino Axe across the armor of Roke.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

**Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation**

**Episode 10 : Hill of a Witch**

* * *

><p><strong>Anything Goes! Sonno Kokoro Ga! Ashita suru mono!<strong>

Jin charged forward as he changed to OOO

**W-B-X! Saikou no PAATONA! DEAU TOKI!**

Kaitosuke and Shotaro jump up and kick a Greed in the face

**Tobikun...JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE!**

TJ walking forward, he then kicks a Greed back

**BAKU! BAKU! BEATING HEART! BAKU BAKU! BURNING HEART!**

Wataru changes to Kiva Dark Emperor Form and slashes across the Yummies' bodies

**CLIMAAAX JUMP!**

Kotaro and Ryoutaro in Rider Form slash down a Greed

**Kimi na nega to naru manu SURU MONO!**

Tendou blasts a few Greeds back and changes to Clock Up form

**Haruguta MONO!**

Hibiki striking through some Yummies with the Ongekkibu Rekka Strikers

**Haka na ni Gyuuki Kako na no Yuuki!**

Kazuma changes to Blade as he slashes through the few Greeds that attacked the City

**Haka awu michi na Can You Feel?**

Takumi walks forward as the Faiz Gear changes him to Faiz, he charges towards some Greed in Accel Form

**Haru maru te te Nanda shinau mara ta**

Shoji dashes towards the battle scene as he changes to Kamen Rider Ayuki

**Mya mi to..Naka...**

Tsukune changes to Tsukunito and Shouichi battles against him

**Kamen Rider...KUUGA!**

Raizo jumps up with Yousuke and they both fight against a few Foundation X members

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider : <strong>

**Super Rider Taisen!**** (Feat. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!)**

"**Let's make this SHOWY!**"

**Coming Soon!**

**Ari...gatou!**


	10. Hill of a Witch

**Episode 10 : Hill of a Witch!**

Roke was flung down into the ground, Jin landed on his feet, he dehenshined straight after, TJ walked up to him and patted his shoulder, he walked towards a building that looked familiar to him, '_Hikari Studio_' is what the sign said, "Mom and Grandpa's studio..." TJ said smiling, his mother, Hikari Natsumi, journeyed through worlds in this studio with his father, Kadoya Tsukasa, or Kamen Rider Decade (Original), to save her own. TJ walked into the building with full confidence that he would see his father in there. "Daa-san.." TJ said looking at his father taking pictures of Natsumi, "TJ?" Tsukasa saw his son, he tossed him a camera, it was like his camera, except TJ's was red. "Arigatou! Daa-san!" TJ smiled and Natsumi smiled brightly from his son's happiness.

Jin started to think about how he lost his mother, it was the worst day of his life, Yukuto and Jyro weren't even there at that moment.

_"Hey Kaa-san! Look at that toy!" 10 year old Jin announced to his mother, his mother bought the toy for him, but a Greed appeared and attacked them, Jin got scared and hid behind his mother, "Kaa-san!" Jin saw his mother fight the Greed, but an explosion crossed and hit them, "K-Kaa-san?! KAA-SAN!" Jin tried to yell for his mother, no answer, he found his mother's body on the ground, bloody, dropped on the ground dead, Jin gained tears and fell to his knees, "Kaa-san...No...KAA-SAN!"_

Jin was always thinking of that moment, he always wanted to see his mother again, but it never happened, he had to accept the fact she's dead, but he just can't believe it still. Him, Kurumu, Kotaro, Moka, Ankh, and Tsukune were walking down a hill, Yukari tagged along, a girl behind a bush noticed the group, she even saw Ankh and Jin, she knew they were Greeds. But Yukari, she was a witch for sure, she even had her own wand, that actually did magic, that girl needed Jin and Yukari to help her. Ankh was thinking of possible reasons why Jin is always so brutal to Greeds, was it an incident, was it for revenge? He needed to know why quickly before it's too late to find out.

While Jin was walking towards an Ice cream shop, a teen walked towards him, he was in a white jacket, white t-shirt, grey jeans, blue socks under grey shoes, and he was wearing a hat and black sunglasses. "Hino Jin, right?" The teen asked Jin, he nodded to answer, the man smirked, "Well...I'm sorry to say, but your going down.." he said as a robotic beetle flew onto his hand, "**Hen...shin!**" he said as he dropped the beetle right above the buckle of a strange belt, he then caught it and slid the mechanical beetle onto the buckle, ***Henshin!*** the belt announced, he transformed to an armor that was covered with silver armor, but under the silver armor, it could reveal bits of a black body suit. "Nani? Kabuto?" Jin was confused, was it Tendou? No, it couldn't be, but that didn't change the fact this Rider wanted to kill him, "My name is Rykyou Ryouta." the man said as he walked towards Jin, "Your end...starts by the clock.." he said as he turned over the horn of the beetle, "**Cast Off!**" Ryouta announced, he then fully turned the horn over the beetle's back, ***CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE!*** he was now standing in a body suit with black armor, a red visor, beetle horn, and silver armor around the ankles, "Kamen Rider Kazark..." Ryouta introduced, he charged towards Jin, but Jin quickly scanned across the buckle of the OOO belt, ***TAKA! KATAKIRI! CHEETAH!*** He was OOO with Taka head, Katakiri arms, and Cheetah boots, "Alright, Zector Fake! LET'S GO!" Jin yelled as he used his speed to charge all around Ryouta, he was slashing all over him with his Katakiri bladed gloves. "**Clock Up..**" Ryouta announced he pressed a button on the belt that was strapped around his waist, ***CLOCK UP!*** Ryouta was now speeding all over the battlefield, so Jin used his speed ability to fight against Ryouta's clock up ability. Jin wasn't on the winning side of the battle, though, Ryouta was just too strong, he was already getting flung back from his attacks, Jin was angered by his failing, "Damn it! Need to go higher!" Jin yelled at himself, he then gained a plan, ***KUWAGATA! KATAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATA GATAKIRIBA!*** Jin was now in Gatakiriba form, he jumped up and used the Stag Beetle horn to shock back Ryouta, he used the Katakiri blades on his gloves to slash on Ryouta, causing him to fall to the ground. Ryouta was still on the ground as Jin walked towards him, Ryouta was now guarded by a few Greeds, but that never changed the fact they were fast! Jin was already flung back, he dehenshined from the teaming they used on him, Jin passed out from the attack, Ryouta saw the Greeds and went into battle, he fought them back and saved Jin. "Nani? Why did you save me?" Jin asked when he found himself at the hill, with Ryouta standing in front of him, "Reason...Your important for us Riders...If you die...The Rider Cycle will not continue.." Ryouta anwered, Jin started to understand, but he saw a girl wearing gothic clothing, "OI!" Jin yelled as he ran towards the girl being attacked by Greeds, Ryouta followed him.

The girl was getting scared, she had never seen these kinds of Greeds before, "Someone...Someone...SOMEONE SAVE ME!" she yelled, Jin kicked a Greed away from her, "Run!" he demanded as he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, Ryouta watched as Jin did his transformation to OOO PutoTyrannoSaurus, he charged forward and slashed through the Greeds with the Medagabyru. "Haaaa..." Jin belowed as the OOO Scanner flew and scanned across the buckle, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin shot the blades on his shoulders to grab onto the Greeds, a ice line appeared onto the blade and froze the group of Greed, Jin jumped into the air with Ptera wings, the wings boosted him towards the Greeds once he was ready for the Rider Kick. "SEIYA!" Jin yelled, which the others back at the camp heard, the Greeds exploded completely, causing Cell Medals to fly all over the place, "Fakes..Those weren't real Greeds..." Jin said as he absorbed the Cell Medals into the Medagabyru, ***GULP!*** the Medagabyru munched on the bunch of Cell Medals it absorbed, Jin changed the Medagabyru to Blaster form, ***CELL GOMP!*** the blaster yelled, he fired at the last Greed which really caused the fire works. Jin dehenshined once the Cell Medals and even the Core Medals inside that last Greed were absorbed, "The last one was a real Greed.." Jin said, Ryouta jumped down from the rock he was on top of, "So..Hino Jin, huh? I guess you go from a high school, huh?" Ryouta asked him, he was confident of joining high school for himself.

"Yeah..." Jin answered, meanwhile at the camp, Kurumu missed Jin real bad, so did Mizore and Yukari. Ankh was just curious of what he was doing, he heard Jin finishing off some Greeds, what was his memo against Greeds? Ankh was just begging to know this knowlegde, Jin never told any secrets he had, Kurumu wanted to know that too, actually.

Ankh noticed Ryouta and Jin walking down the street with the witch they saved, Ruby was her name. Yuuto finally got out of the beach, he's been there all day, Yuuto was searching the area for anymore Greeds. Yukuto noticed Yuuto, they both growled at each other, "**Henshin!**" they both belowed, they charged as their Rider Armor came onto them, they were in total combat, Ginto was walking through town hall, "Ah...Nice to be back home.." he said, until he saw a Greed walk past him, it looked like a King, the Greed shot Ginto into the town hall building's wall. "Alright..." Ginto said as he wrapped the Birth Belt around his waist, "**Henshin!**" he placed the Core Medal into the buckle, he transformed to Birth as he fought against the Greed.

Ryouta, Ankh, and Jin were walking towards the Witch Hill they heard so much about, "Oi! There it is!" Jin announced as he pointed towards the house that Ruby lived in, he ran into the large house, he saw an old woman in a chair, "Ano...Hi...I'm.." Jin was about to introduce himself, but the old woman interrupted, "I know who you are, Hino Jin.." Jin heard a sound come from the back, it sounded like, punching, "Nani?" Jin tried to figure out what it was, but Ruby stopped him, "No, don't go back there!" Jin was confused of what they were hiding from out the door, but that didn't stop Jin from opening the door, he saw a few Greeds, Ruby thought he would be angry at her for trying to kill them, but he was excited to do the job for them, until the Greeds escaped, Jin and Ryouta chased after them, angrily, they were heading for the camp!

**Insert the Song Next Level (Kabuto Theme Song)**

Kurumu and Yukari were being attacked, they weren't aloud to transform in the human world, they were getting scared, "Jin-sama!" Yukari yelled, she repeated until Jin and Ryouta kicked them back, "RUN!" Jin demanded to them, they followed as Jin placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, the Zector flew into Ryouta's hand, "**Henshin!**" they both called out, Jin scanned across the buckle as Ryouta slid the Zector onto the buckle. ***HENSHIN! / TAKA! KATAKIRI! CHEETAH!*** Both of the teens transformed to Rider forms, "**Cast Off!**" Ryouta announced as he slid the horn of the Zector on his buckle to point forward, he slid it to point to the left, ***CAST OFF!*** the silver armor that covered the black body suit flew off, the horn rose up to come between the visor to form eyes, ***CHANGE BEETLE!*** the Zector commanded, the eyes of the armor glew bright blue, they both used their own blades to slash through the Greed enemies, "**Hyper Cast Off!*** Ryouta said as he pulled out a Zector that had a lever on the top, he slid it onto the side of the belt, ***HYPER CAST OFF! CHANGE...HYPER BEETLE!*** Ryouta gained a red chest plate over the black body suit, a red armor around the horn, and the eyes changed from Red to Yellow. Jin charged forward in super speed, slashing through Greed enemies, Ryouta walked forward and pulled down the lever, ***MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!*** he gained wings on the back, they shot blue time flames, he disappeared into a blue light, inside the blue light, he pulled the lever, then turned the horn to point back to the right, he pressed the three buttons on the Zector, ***1! 2! 3!*** the belt counted as he pressed the buttons, he turned the horn to point to the left, "**Rider Kick!**" Ryouta announced, ***RIDER KICK!*** sparks flew from the belt to the horn on his helmet, causing Ryouta's eyes to glow, the sparks transferred to his foot, he turned as the Greeds jumped at him, he kicked them back and caused them to explode, core medals and cell medals flew all over the place. ***TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin used the Kadjalibur to slash through the Greed, he finished off the last Greed with the blade cutting straight through his heart, "Your heart...Feels what I feel about what you've done.." said Jin, the Greeds that he slashed through exploded once he dehenshined. Core Medals flew all into the Kadjalibur, Jin looked at Ryouta, who was already dehenshined by the time Jin finished the fight. "Your mother was killed, wasn't she?" Ryouta asked Jin, Jin nodded sadly, which surprised everyone, not even Ankh knew Jin's mother was dead. "Nani? Why didn't you tell me?!" Ankh asked Jin while grabbing onto his collar, Jin looked down sadly, Ankh threw Jin onto the sand, Ankh cared for Jin's mother as much as Eiji did. Seems to be Jin is half Human, Jin loved his mother with all his heart, it was the worst day of his life when his mother died. No wonder no letters came from Jin's mother, she was dead! Ankh couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was dead.

Ruby tried to cheer Jin up, she always tried to get him to be her wife, started by calling him Hino-kun. "Jin-san!" Kurumu yelled, she hugged him tightly, "That's a tragedy! You must miss your mother.." She said, Jin knew she was right, he did miss his mom, Kurumu thought she could make it all better by giving him a kiss, but Yukari made sure she didn't.

* * *

><p>Ruby was walking towards a shop with Jin, why did he care for the humans? Just because he's half human doesn't mean he has to care for them, Ryouta was completely human himself, but he never cared for all humans, just one. Ryouta was looking forward to helping out the city, it was a promise to his sister, the only human he ever cared about. Ryouta walked forward and saw a creature heading towards Jin, he didn't know what kid of creature it was, but it looked dangerous, but it didn't harm him, it went inside him, his eyes glew bright red as the creature went into his soul.<p>

Jin was having trouble holding in this pain, but he knew that he could. Sparks were flashing all over his body, Ryouta knew if this went on, it wouldn't be pretty at all, the Zector flew into his hand, he turned the horn of the Zector over with his free hand, "**HENSHIN!**" Ryouta yelled as he slid the Zector onto the buckle, he ran forward as the armor came upon him, the armor broke off of the body suit, ***CHANGE...BEETLE!*** the belt announced, (His belt uses the same voice that Gatack's Zector and Belt uses.), Jin fell to the ground, he was vulnerable from the creature inside of him, he could barely even hold it, the creature flew out of him, holding one of the 9 medals inside of him, "Nani? How did you~" Jin said before he got weakened from the loss of one of the 9 medals, "OOO...Die..." the creature said, he threw the coin back into the chest of Jin, except it wasn't healing him, it was hurting him. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Jin screamed in pain, which worried Ruby and angered Ryouta, Ryouta used clock up to punch the Creature away from him. Ryouta took Jin to the camp they slept in.

**Will OOO's Legacy die?**

**Will Ryouta and the others be able to save Jin?**

**Will this creature get away with killing Jin if he dies?**

* * *

><p>Jin was just fine, he just needed some rest, which made Ryouta laugh, but it was all right at the end. Yuuto and Ginto were outside of the area, Jin walked out of the tent, "Yuuto? Ginto? Come on in!" Jin said smiling, Yuuto and Ginto wrapped the Birth belts around their waists, "Huh? Why are you changing now? There's no Greed here.." Jin asked, he noticed the twins transformed and walked towards him, "Nani?" Jin was confused, but that doesn't change the fact they were trying to attack, so he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist and changed to OOO as he dodged the two births' attacks. "Yuuku-san.." Jin called out, then a strange flying machine flew towards the buckle, it scanned it selft across the buckle of the OOO Belt, leaving three core medals that looked like the Tatoba Medals, but more chromic, "YOSH! YOSH! <strong>Henshin!<strong>" the little machine called out, ***SUPER! SUPER! SUPER! SUPER TAKA! SUPER TORA! SUPER BATTA! SU-U-PER! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!*** Jin was now standing in the Tajador Taka helmet, a completely yellow chest plate and arms, the claws were already showing out, and green legs that led to the Batta boots. "Super Fortissimo!" the little flying machine creature Jin called Yuuku said as he watched Jin fight against the two births. Jin was scratching through the two, until it was time to end the fight, ***S-S-S-SU-U-U-PER SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin started to gain aura around him, it swirled up like a tornado, he was rose into the air by his aura, and the aura boosted him with his Rider Kick.

Yuuto and Ginto were flung back into the sand, "We lost our duel...We lost...Our humanity.." they said, they passed out like they died, which surprised Jin, "OI! DAIJOBU?! OI!" Jin tried to make sure they were alright, he looked at his gloves, it was his fault they were in that position. Ryouta noticed Super Tatoba, he was surprised most when he saw Yuuku, "Zector?" Yuuku did look like a Zector, but he isn't exactly, "Core Medaler..." Jin explained, "Not even the Greeds know about these." Ankh was surprised, if the humans knew about this, why didn't the Greed, was it made in this year?

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider<strong>

**SUPER RIDER TAIZEN!**

**(Kuuga-Gaim) HEISEI X SHOWA! (Ichigou-G)**

**+ Rosario to Vampire, KAIZOKU SENTAI...GOOOOKAIGER!**


	11. Security? NO!

**Episode 11 : Security NOT!**

Jin was walking towards Youkai Academy and he went into the newspaper club, he saw everyone in a bored state, "C'mon everyone! Let's go make some papers!" Jin said, none of them responded, "The Newspaper Club's been officially shut down." Gin explained, Jin shook his head, he couldn't believe this, he ran out to find out why. He stopped to see a blonde hair down-to-neck man in a black uniform, "Alright...Hands up, OOO.." He said, Jin refused and ran off, he was interrupted from Ankh's hand stabbing into his back, "Ankh...What..are..you..doing?" Jin asked in his weak state, "How does it feel to be betrayed?" The blonde man asked the teen, he elbowed Ankh off and used the Core Rodor to drive off, Ankh was obviously following him, plan 1 worked. Jin dodged all of Ankh's attacks with a Special ability, he pulled out Kadjalibur and stopped, he placed 3 cell medals into the sword, pulled down the lever, and scanned, ***TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** Ankh was surprised he was doing this in human form, not rider form, nor Greed form, just human. Jin jumped up and slashed Ankh's Greedic Arm, causing the Bird Greed to fall to the ground, Jin landed onto the ground and saw his friend, he tried to help him but the blonde man shot fire at Jin and flung him into the Core Rodor. He blasted both the Core Rodor and Jin, causing the explosion to effect both, the Core Rodor was destroyed, Jin was on the ground, and Ankh was knocked out cold. The Blonde man smirked as a few men in black uniform grabbed him and took him to a black room in the building. Mizore saw what happened and tried to wake up Ankh, "Ankh! Ankh! ANKH!" She screamed, which sure woke up Ankh, Ankh looked around and saw the rooftop of Youkai Academy, "I can sense Jin up there!" He ran to the building, followed by Mizore, but a blast hit Ankh back and Mizore was taken, angering Ankh in the process. Later inside the black room, Jin woke up tied against a chair, "Nani?" He was looking around 'til the blonde man walked in, "Kuyou.." Jin growled, 'Kuyou' asked Jin a question, "Are you...a Greed?" Jin smirked, "So what?" Kuyou smacked him in the face for back talking. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled at Jin, he walked on down to Tsukune, "Tsukune Auno...Are you...human?" Kuyou asked him, Tsukune looked around to see his friends, he even looked at what Kuyou did to Jin, he looked like he was in an avalanche of flames. "Y-Yes..." Tsukune answered, "Auno..Why?" Jin asked, "You knew, huh?" Moka growled, she then slapped Jin in the face before she left, he grabbed a cell medal and broke it in half, he threw it onto the ground and summoned an Undead Yummy, it got him off the chair and Kuyou grabbed him unexpectedly, "I know exactly what to do now.." Kuyou smirked, he grabbed into Jin's back and pulled out 8 of the medals inside him, Jin fell to the ground, he was pretty close to dieing from this amount of physical Medal loss. A blast hit Kuyou in the back, "AH!" Kuyou growled in pain, he turned around to see a warrior with a tiger helmet, and red and white armor. "Kamen Rider Oxius...Now...Leave OOO alone!" The warrior yelled as he charged towards Kuyou and slashed across his back, Kuyou got irritated and blasted flames all over the place, 'Oxius' grabbed Jin and pulled him out of there. They were near a tree outside of the school, "Daijobu?" Oxius asked him, Jin nodded, "Arigatou, Oxius.." Jin thanked, a fire blast hit back Oxius and he crashed into the wall. "Kuyou!" Jin said as he pulled out the OOO Driver, he placed it back in his pocket and charged towards Kuyou, Kuyou had a flaming aura, the flames were all absorbed into a blast, he shot at Jin and caused him to fall to the ground and pass out. Meanwhile at a festival, Tsukune was hung to a stick cross, "I'll burn this human to the ground!" Kuyou said, Jin growled once he finished, he got up from the ground and saw Kurumu helping him up, "Kurumu?" Jin was surprised, "You can't keep secrets from your girlfriends..." Kurumu exclaimed, "Nani? Girl~" Jin was interrupted by Kurumu's lips sinking into his, Jin was surprised completely, Ankh was sitting there, watching, until he saw Kuyou about to fire at Jin, he tried to block it with his Greed arm, but inside, the Taka Medal in it was cracking, Ankh was flung back by Kuyou's massive flame. "ANKH!" Jin was worried for his friend, it was time to finish this off. He placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, "Jin!" Ankh said, he shot out the last medals inside of him to Jin, causing him to faint and disappear, Jin saw how his friend faded, "Ankh...Why?" Jin asked, he started to understand, "Alright, Ankh! Let's go!" Jin yelled, which surprised Kuyou, he was actually gonna do this to his friend, use his friend's powers. Jin scanned across the buckle, "**TAKA! KUJADOR! CONDOR!**" Ankh mimicked the belt, ***TAJADOR!*** Jin transformed to OOO Tajador form, he even saw Tsukune, lucky to survive, pull off Moka's Rosary before he passed out.

**Anything Goes Plays in background**

"Tsukune...AHH!" Moka screamed, Jin focused back on the Kuyou foe, he used the Energy Wing Slashes to strike down his opponent. Behind, Moka changed to her true form, "You'll pay for that!" Inner Moka growled as she charged towards Super Kuyou, OOO used the Kadjalibur with the Tatoba Cell Medals, ***TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** The Blade glew brightly, Jin was angry, Kuyou was the reason his friend is gone. He charged towards his opponent and slashed across the waist of his Fox-like opponent, Inner Moka kicked all over Kuyou, until she was flung back into the ground, she saw Tsukune and got an idea. She bit onto Tsukune's neck as OOO covered for her by battling against Kuyou, Ginto, Yuuto, and Jyro saw once they got to the top and charged towards the fight. "**Henshin!**" They all said as they transformed, they battled against Kuyou with their strength, but nothing changed. Kuyou blasted fire into Jyro's buckle and he was flung off the building, landing in a large crater as he dehenshined, Yuuto growled and used the blaster he had to shoot at Kuyou, Ginto did the same, but nothing worked. Jin was attacked the most, he couldn't even bare the attacks anymore, he flew back into the wall, but he resisted passing out, he needed to focus and help Moka. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby helped with their abilities, the fight came to a pause once Mizore was shot with fire in the stomach, Jin didn't want to see his friends sacrificing theirselves. Jin looked at his buckle again, he scanned across it as he was rosen into the air, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** He kicked into Kuyou's face, but it seemed to have no change, he was still too strong, Jin was kicked into the wall, he was on the ground, he clutched his fist and slammed it onto the ground, first he lost Ankh, and now his own friends? This is it, if he fails, him and his friends will die, he can't allow that, he picked up the Kadjalibur as the Giga Scanner appeared on his wrist, ***PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! GIGA SCAN!*** Aura surrounded the Kadjalibur blade, he charged forward as Moka jumped into the air, she kicked into Kuyou's face and weakened him, Jin slashed across Kuyou's face and caused a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Kuyou was dropped dead, once every other student got there, Gin took pictures of Kuyou on the ground in the crater.

**Song Over**

Jin landed onto the ground and dehenshined, he saw a vision of Ankh, he cracked apart, Jin had lost his friend, forever. "Ankh...Arigatou..." Jin said crying, Kurumu grabbed his hand to make it better, but it didn't work, Ankh was friends with Jin ever since he was a kid, Ankh was his best friend. "Ankh.." Jin whispered, "I wish you luck..For all the times you helped me survive...R.I.P. my friend, R.I.P. my best friend.." Jin finished, the screen flocked off from Cell Medals falling all over it, and breaking from OOO riding through them.

Jin is about to leave Youkai Academy on his bike. Ankh's last core medals break apart, the only Taka Medal left was stuck in Jin's shoe, so he pulled it out. Mizore and Kurumu both kiss his cheeks before he leaves on his bike to the city, he parks near a Large Tower, he notices a Greed next to him, he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist and charged forward before the screen turned black.

**SEASON 1 OVER EVERYBODY! SEASON 2 WILL COME UPON US! SEASON 2 IS LONGER THEN THE ANIME! YAY! :)**


	12. Season 2 Episode 1 : Meeting Vampire Sis

**Season 2 Episode 1 : Meeting a Vampire Sis.**

**Opening Theme : Anything Goes**

Jin was about to depart from his bike to Youkai Academy, until he saw a flash of light, it was shaped like a special kind of Rider, it shot Jin into the tunnel. His vision disappeared, Jin just walked to school, Tsukune caught up with him from behind, "Yo, Hino." Tsukune greeted, Jin noticed a mark on his neck, but a bike hit into his face, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cried, he then saw the girl, "Daijobu?" He asked her, she looked up to see him, she was staring at him when he picked her up. "Kokoa.." She whispered, "Is that your name?" Jin asked her, the girl smiled to hug the young Greed, the last time anyone gave him this kind of hug was his mother. "THE BELL!" Jin warned, the three of them ran to the school, Kokoa was happpy. Jin was confused of this new girl's reaction to him, but she disappeared a little while after he saw Moka, "Arigatou, Moka-san.." Jin thanked Moka for the Wrist band she gave him, he weared it ever since he got it from her, he wanted to remember his friends. Kokoa met up with him again, Co-Bat was spinning around her, "You like him, Mrs. Kokoa-san!" Co-Bat yelled but was slapped by Kokoa herself, "Shut up! He'll be mine anyway!" She argued, Jin walked up to her, "Oh, hey Kokoa-san." Jin greeted, Kokoa smiled while Co-Bat growled, Jin saw Moka and Kokoa grabbed Co-Bat and he transformed to a War Hammer. Kurumu battled against Kokoa, but it was a pointless attempt, Kurumu was met face-to-wall already, Mizore even tried to fight her, "_You are a Rider...Nothing will change that..._" A message from Ankh Jin remembered. "Ankh...Arigatou.." Jin thanked while looking at the luckily repaired Taka Medal, "MINNA!" Jin yelled once he got to the fight, he looked at Ankh's medal, "STOP THE FIGHTING! SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START AND ALL OF YOU ARE LOSING YOUR MINDS!" Jin continued, Mizore and Kokoa looked down to the floor, Jin started to tear up about losing Ankh, "Just stop..." Jin added, "Nothing will get any better if you people just fight.." Kokoa was sad, she made her first love angry, she walked up to him and hugged him, but he pushed her off and walked away. "Hino...kun...?" Kokoa was wondering why he left, he's usually all nice, she could tell.

After the Freshmen saramony, Jin was sitting on a tree, he was trying to do what Ankh does to try and cheer himself up, it wasn't working. "Ankh...Why can't I stop thinking about that day..." Jin asked himself, he sensed a disturbance and was blasted off the tree, Jin saw a man in black clothing, he was wearing a strange outfit, though, "Daino...Jin-san..." The guy said as smoke surrounded him, he looked supposively the age of exactly 18, "**Henshin...**" The man said, Jin went to dissapointment when he remembered who the guy was, ***TATAGORUBA!*** The 18 year old one was now standing in a grey body suit covered with a grey beetle like armor, he charged forward and lifted up Jin, he threw him into the tree and pulled down the lever on the side of his belt, ***MAXIMUM CLOCK...98..SECONDS!*** The new rider was now going in the speed of the Time Matrix at Speed Mode, he kept punching Jin in the facial area. "HINO!" A voice from behind yelled, a Frog like machine hit onto the Rider's body suit, it was Kaitosuke! Kaito placed the W Driver onto his waist, "PJ...Ikuze.." Kaito said, he pressed the Joker Memory's button once the Cyclone Memory appeared on his buckle, "Guess I have to say it by myself...**Henshin!**" Kaito said as he slid the Joker Memory into the buckle, Kaito smacked the buckle slots into V shape, ***CYLONE ~ JOKER!*** Kaito transformed to W and kicked the 18 year old rider into a wall, "**Now...Count up your sins...**" Kaito exclaimed, he charged forward and battled the Young Rider.

**W Boiled Extreme (TV Version) Plays in Background! ^.^**

Kaito punched and punched on the rider, but he sure took the pain, so it was time for something else, Kaito pulled the Joker Memory out and placed in the Metal Memory. ***CYCLONE ~ METAL!*** The Metal Shaft appeared into Kaito's hand and he used it to fight the new Rider. ***SCRAMBLE!*** The Rider was covered with red aura, the aura changed to grey and he rose to the air, ***HEAT ~ JOKER! JOKER ~ MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** Kaito's fist was surrounded by flames, "**Heat Punch!**" Kaito announced, as the Rider Kicked towards him, his fiery fist clashed with his foot, the opponent Kaito faced was on the ground, already dehenshined. ***TATAGORUBA OVER!*** The man dehenshined at the same time as Kaito, Kaito then helped Jin up, "You have to stop thinking about the past and look to the future.." Kaito said, he left the area leaving Jin filled with questions, but it was over now.

**Song Over!**

Jin was sitting in Mrs. Nekonome's class, plus Yukari and new student Kokoa, Jin was looking at the ground, he couldn't stop thinking about Ankh. It didn't cross his mind that he wouldn't be able to see Ankh again, nobody would be able to revive him this time. "Jin!" Gin yelled to get Jin out of his thought, wasn't working, "Ankh was his best friend, we should let him be~" Yukari started, "BUT WE NEED HIM TO SELL THE NEWSPAPERS!" Gin argued, Jin woke up from a nightmare, he was killed by Ankh, worst nightmare ever. Jin got up from the chair and went outside to see everyone in chaos, they were being attacked by some Greeds. Kokoa was smashing through Greeds, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby were doing the same, he pulled out the OOO Driver, but he couldn't, not without Ankh, he didn't have the confidence, he placed it onto his waist right before he was shot off the roof by a Greed. He fell to the ground and Yuuto came just in time, "**Henshin!**" He said as he placed the cell medal into the large machine, he dialed up the device and a energy machanic created a egg shaped exactly like the Machine's, it popped open the same time the egg shaped material was made, he transformed to Birth in a flash and charged towards the fight, ***CRANE! SPIKE!*** He gained a crane arm and used the crane's blade to slash on the creature he battled, but this Greed was too strong for him. Jin watched as his comrade was being stroken down by an enemy, he just couldn't bear it, so he punched the Greed away once Yuuto fell to the ground, Yukari smirked to see what her love was about to do, Kurumu and Mizore did the same.

**OOO Henshin Music for Henshin Sequence!**

Jin flips up the Taka coin and places in the Batta, he catches it and looks at it, "Ankh...Share me your power!" He said as he placed in the Taka Medal with the Tora, he scanned across the buckle as he charged forward, "**Henshin!**" He shouted as the Images appeared around him, everyone besides Kokoa smirked as the Young Hino started to change, ***TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA TO BA! TATOBA! TA TO BA!*** He was now standing in the OOO armor as the Greeds were blinded by the light of his henshin sequence.

**Replace Henshin Song with Regret Nothing ~ Tatoba Theme**

Jin charged towards the enemies and slashed through the whole group with the Kadjalibur blade, the Greeds couldn't defend themselves from their blindage from the light. Kokoa watched closely, OOO saw a Greed try to attack Moka, Tsukune slid in and grabbed the Rosary off of her. She glew bright pink as OOO slashed through Greeds, she changed to her true vampire form, OOO jumped into the air and kicked some Greeds in the face, OOO pulled down the lever on the Kadjalibur, 5 Cell Medals came into the Blade's slot, he scanned over it as he charged towards a group of Greeds, ***TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** He slashed completely through them and caused a huge explosion, Inner Moka kicked through Greeds as Kurumu and Mizore did their own personal attacking. Inner Moka saw OOO slash through the opponents, "Interesting.." Inner Moka complimented, OOO jumped up and slashed down the body of a Greed, causing it to fall apart. The Glove claws were now standing out, he scratched through the Greeds as he charged forward, he scanned across the buckle of his belt as Moka kicked through the Greeds, "Nani?! Why won't it work?!" Jin was confused it didn't go Scanning Charge or anything, he blocked a strike from a Greed and kicked it back, "Whatever.." He ignored and went back to slashing through Greed, until a fist pounding into his back, grabbed the core medals he had inside of him, all 9, he tried to pull them out, but Jin slashed the person away. Inner Moka walked towards OOO and kicked through a Greed, they were now Back-to-Back, "Wanna finish it?" Inner Moka asked, "If it actually works this time.." OOO answered in the suit, he scanned across the buckle as the Vampire Teen focused her Demonic aura into her leg, they both jumped into the air and kicked into the Greeds and caused massive explosions.

**SONG OVER!**

* * *

><p>Kokoa was walking down the hall the next day, she really wanted to fight against OOO to show her love, I wonder how that even works. Kokoa smirked and grabbed Co-Bat, and kicked Gin's camera, Gin had a shoe print marking on his face, she left as Gin fell on his face. Later, at an alley, two were walking down the street, a blast hit all over the ground surrounding the two, it was a creature who had many eyes, "You...Will serve I!" The Creature yelled as it shot the two and shocked them to the ground, the two passed out and the creature carried them into a spaceship. A teen watched the fight, his blonde hair stroke upon his left eye, red stripes cover the black on his left sleeve, and his left arm had a red winged blade, it was Ankh! "Eiji...Your son's been doing well...I think he can hold this enemy off.." Ankh said before he faded in red light, the red light floated into the sky and into the bright moon, causing the Kiva Symbol to appear.<p>

**Wait...Kiva Symbol?! WE GETTING SOME KIVA?!**

**Find out in Season 2 Episode 2!**


	13. Season 2 Episode 2 : Mirai Mahou!

**S2 E2 : Magic from the Future!**

Jin was looking for his grand prize underpants, they were even more important than any another pair he had. "Undies! Undies!" Jin yelled, but no signal from the wind, "Aw man!" Jin was having an even harder day than any one else.

* * *

><p>Yuuto and Ginto were looking for their Metallic Tank they keep their Cell Medals in, "Damn it! We haven't found any!" Yuuto punched the wall, angrily. "Yo, Yuuto-chan! I think I found us a pathway!" Ginto said, pointing to a hole, but their was a creature holding the metal tank, eating the cell medals, "OI!" Yuuto and Ginto transformed while jumping in, Looks like Jin's prediction was wrong.<p>

Proto Birth punched at the creature, it was a Phantom! "**Gekiwo! Dan Dan Zuro!**" The Phantom blasted at Proto Birth and changed him back into Yuuto before punching him into the wall. "Yuuto-chan!" Birth got angry, he grabbed a pipe and threw it at the Phantom, but it was blasted away, "**Gekiwo Nai! Jun Jun Zuro!**" Birth was punched in the stomach many times, fire punched in the face many times, and fire kicked everywhere many times, "**Gekiwo Finish!**" the Phantom backflipped over the metal tank before blasting Cell Medal Energy Beams at Birth, "My Tank is back!" Ginto said, Yuuto growled in embarrasment, "Ginto! Go get Hino, whereever he is!" Yuuto ordered. "Gotcha!" Ginto accepted, he ran off to find Jin, "AND YOU BETTER ACTUALLY FIND HIM!" Yuuto shouted, Ginto just thumbed up in response.

* * *

><p><strong>(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wunsche!) TJ places the DecaDriver on his waist in a memory frame with Jin.<strong>

**(Eine Leinstung von zwei!) TJ jams the sides close together and Jin scans over the buckle.**

**[TIME JUDGED ALL!] TJ and Jin become Decade and OOO TaJaDor.**

**{TaJaDor! TaJa-Dor!} Birth and Proto Birth fighting off Greeds.**

**[TIME JUDGED ALL!] Raizo and Tsukunito work together to kick into a Phantom.**

**{TaJaDor! TaJa-Dor!} Decade and OOO duel each other.**

**[TIME JUDGED ALL!] New Wizard holds his Sword to fight against the Phantoms.**

**{TaJaDor! TaJa-Dor!} Decade (Violent Emotion) fights against Decade (Normal).**

**(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wunsche!) A man wearing a grey coat and looking like TJ places on a DecaDriver, placing a card in angrily and slamming the sides in, changing to Decade (Violent Emotion).**

**[TIME JUDGED ALL!] OOO slashes through a Greed before changing back to Jin, Decade kicks back Dark Decade before changing back to TJ.**

**{TaJaDor! TaJa-Dor!} OOO TaJaDor flies to the sky with Ankh's spirit as aura.**

**(Eine Leinstung von zwei!) Decade pulls out a Rider Card and places it into his buckle, then submitting it to summon the Final AttackRide energy cards.**

**[Aichi kochi soko kashiko ni chirabaru yokubou!] Jin high fives TJ, as well as Tsukunito and Raizo, who change to normal form during the high five.**

**[Ooku wo te ni dekitara negai ga kanau sa!] Ankh watches from above before fading away.**

**[Minna ga furimawasare nakushiteku jiyuu!] New Wizard changes to human state, Souma Daito.**

**[Mokuteki sono tame nara shuudan wa erabanai!] Tsukune and Moka walk together to the school with Jin, TJ, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ginto, Daito, and Yuuto.**

**[Naze meguriatta no ka...] Jin looks at the cracked Taka Coin and smiles.**

**[Nagai nemuri samete...] TJ looks up at his Dark clone and places on the DecaDriver at the same time as him.**

**[Kangaeteru hima wa nai ze!] Jin and Tsukune lie down on the ground, looking to the clouds.**

**[Dareka ga yonderu!] Decade and Dark Decade charge towards each other with their blades ready to attack eachother**

**[TIME JUDGED ALL, unmei cross suru ima] OOO fights off some Greed as Decade and Dark Decade fight each other.**

**[TIME JUDGED ALL, sora he tataku maiagaru..] Raizo backflips as energy surrounds his foot, about to do a Triple Rider Kick attack.**

**[Mune no honoo ga yami wo yakitsukusu!] Tsukunito and Birth fight off some Phantoms with Proto Birth and New Wizard.**

**[Kiseki no chikara koko ni kourin!] New Wizard summons his Dragon form and blasts at his opponents to finish the job.**

**{TaJaDor! TaJa-Dor!} Beast jumps in to fight against the Phantoms and assist the others.****(Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wunsche!) Dark Decade holds his blade to Beast's neck, but is stopped by Decade.**

**[TIME JUDGED ALL!] New Wizard flies into the sky in Dragon Style with OOO TaJaDor.**

**{TaJaDor! TaJa-Dor!} OOO kicks into the screen, creating the OOO Title Screen (Glowing Highlights).****(Eien Leinstung von zwei!) The Title Screen begins to stop glowing, but fully stops when OOO flies over it.**

**[TIME JUDGED ALL!]**

* * *

><p>Jin saw Greeds everywhere, "Nandeska nai?!" he looked above to see Phantoms everywhere too, "Jin-chan!" Ginto stopped to see the maximum monster overload, "Ikuzo!" Jin said, "<em>Ok<em>!" Ginto english talked, "**Henshin!**" they both placed the Medals in their buckles and finished the rest, transforming and bringing the challenge in, the two fought against Greed one by one, "**Gekiwo! Bakaru Bakaru JO JO ZORU!**" the Phantoms fired blasts all over the two Riders, Tsukune and Yuuto ran to the area and saw their friends in trouble, the Tsukunito Belt appeared on Tsukune's waist and Yuuto whipped the Birth belt around his waist, "**Henshin!**" they both transformed to Rider form and helped their friends out. "What are these guys?" Proto Birth asked, "Phantoms...Magical creatures that can destroy hopes of every kind of being, turning hope into despair turns any other creature beside a Phantom into a Phantom!" Tsukunito explained, "Oh...That makes sense..." Birth said, shooting away at Greeds. TJ looked from behind and walked out, but was stopped by another teen who looked like him, except wearing a black coat. "Decade! I...Will...Kill you...Decade!" He placed on a DecaDriver, except the black on the rider markings around the crystal were all purple, "**Henshin!**" he jabbed the card into his buckle and slammed the sides close together, *** KamenRide ~ Decade! * **the DecaDriver he wore said in a Dark Tone, purple energy surrounded his body before flashing onto him, creating a black suit, dark blue energy cards attached to his helmet, creating gold lines down the body, "Decade...DIE!" he tried to slash at TJ, but he missed every strike, "I'm stronger than I look...**Henshin!**" TJ changed to Decade and fought against his Dark Version.

* * *

><p>OOO and Proto Birth shot through Phantoms, then taken down by a Greed, same as Tsukunito and Birth. *<strong>GRUNCH CANNON!<strong>* Birth fired the Grunch Cannon and straightly hit a Greed, causing it to explode. ***CRANE ARM! METALLIC WING! BLADE ARM! ROADER LEG! RIDE LEG! GRUNCH CANNON!*** Birth became Grunch Form and flew towards the Phantoms, striking through them angrily, "**Henshin!**" Sonohara shouted, changing to Raizo and helping out with the giant fight, OOO changed Core Medals, ***TAKA! KUJADOR! CONDOR! TA JA DOR!*** OOO jumped into the air and kicked at the Greeds around him, Tsukunito changed from Shining Form to Shining Form. "**Chou...RIDER JUMP!**" Raizo jumped into the air by bouncing off a Phantoms head, "**Chou Gan Nai Zo...RAIZO KICK!**" Raizo kicked into the Phantom he bounced off of and backflipped away from the explosion. ***REBIRTH FINISH!*** Energy surrounded Birth like crazy as he flew up to the sky, "**RIDER...FINISH!**" Birth flew down towards the Greeds and Phantoms, firing the Grunch Cannon while coming down, then slashing at them with the Metallic Wings, Blade arm, and Crane Arm, then using the Ride Leg and Roader Leg to kick at the opponents. Proto Birth and Tsukunito were about ready to finish it, "**GIGA SHOT!**" Proto Birth fired the Grunch Blaster as Tsukunito spin slashed at the Phantoms, causing a gigantic explosion.

* * *

><p>Decade and Dark Decade dueled through the school, until a shot hit the Dark Decade, "Nani?" Dark Decade asked, he looked up to see a blue and black armored warrior, the visor was covered by blue card like particles, eight black solar panels were on his chestplate, his buckle had a black case inside of it with a blue version of his helmet except a symbolized version. "Daiki!" Decade smirked, Dark Decade growled, his plan to kill Decade was ruined, "Heh...I can just kill both of you!" Dark Decade charged in, "I'm afraid it's not as simple as ya think." 'Daiki' jumped off the building, "DiEnd and Decade? Both of my greatest enemies can die now!" Dark Decade said happily, he slashed at DiEnd, but he was encountered with a blast in his face. *<strong>KamenRide ~ Blade!<strong>* Blade appeared in front of Dark Decade and punched him in the face, "Thanks, Daiki." Decade thanked, pulling out the Final Form Ride Card of Blade, ***Final FormRide ~** **B-B-B-B-BLADE!*** Blade changed to the Blade Blade and flew into Decade's hand, Decade used the Blade Blade to slash at the Dark Version in front of him.

Dark Decade backed up, "I'll get you next time.." Dark Decade split into energy versions of himself and disappeared, "Hmph.." DiEnd dehenshined into a teen wearing the school uniform, except the buisness shirt was replaced with a black t-shirt, and the green blazer was replaced with a green jacket to make it look like he still wore the blazer. "Daiki..." TJ said, "What?" Shiro asked, "I can't believe we're going to the same school!" TJ said surprised, "I'm in the pervert's class, so don't think about doing that kind of stuff, he'll try to butt in.." Shiro warned, "Right.." TJ responded.

* * *

><p>OOO was slashed down by a Phantom, crashing into the school wall, "<strong>Henshin!<strong>" a voice from behind says, ***Change ~ Please!** **L****IGHT-OH! LIGHT-OH! ~ LIGHT-OH! LIGHT-OH! LIGHT-OH!*** New Wizard jumped in from the sky and slashed a Phantom away from OOO. ***HOVER STRIKE! / TIME, TO FLY! ~ TIME TO FLY!*** New Wizard flew to the sky, covered by a gold bright aura, "**Chogan! ZORO ZORO KEN!**" he slashed through a Phantom with the Gold Aura's power. ***KICK STRIKE! / COME ON, KICK! COME ON, KICK! ~ READY...KICK!*** Demonic Gold Energy surrounded his foot, "Ha!" New Wizard took to the sky and kicked down into the last Phantoms, whiping them from existence. New Wizard dehenshined to Daito and got Jin to the informary room, "We got another problem now.." Daito said.

* * *

><p>Kokoa and Kurumu were racing each other, they were both making Love Potions for Jin, unaware of his condition right now. Yukari even tagged along in the Love Potion, she thought these two girls didn't deserve Jin like she did. Kokoa thought about the Inccubus kind, she could make Watanabe Shiro try and get Kurumu out of the way. "Yosha!" She swirled the Love Potion more quicker, finishing first.<p>

Kokoa made a deal with Watanabe that if she got Jin, Kurumu would be all his. Kokoa skipped happily, greatful to have Kurumu out of the way.

* * *

><p>Ginto punched the wall, he couldn't save Jin the way Daito did. Yuuto wasn't happy about the injury of Jin either, "Damn it! Hino's in bad shape and it's our fault!" Tsukune punched a wall. TJ and Shiro walked up to the area, "Nandera?" TJ asked, "Jin's in bad shape..." Tsukune told part of it, "Really bad shape..." Yuuto added. TJ looked to see a card on the ground, it was a Card that was black with the first 10 Heisei symbols on it and two different symbols. "Woah.." TJ admired, "Doesn't that look like the K-Touch card?" Shiro said, "K-Touch?" Ginto, Yuuto, and Tsukune asked, "K-Touch...The Devices me, Daiki, his dad, and my dad used to transform to our Complete forms." TJ explained, he remembered the time when his father first obtained it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Natsumi was being attacked by Dark Kabuto and Ryuga, "Tsukasa-kun!" she threw the K-Touch to Tsukasa, he caught it in his hands and pulled out the K-Touch Card, slipping it into the K-Touch Device.<em>

_**Kuuga!**_

_**Agito!**_

_**Ryuki!**_

_**Faiz!**_

_**Blade!**_

_**Hibiki!**_

_**Kabuto!**_

_**Den - O!**_

_**Kiva!**_

_Decade opened the DecaDriver, ***Final KamenRide ~ Decade!*** the three jewels on the handle bars of the buckle began to glow, a replica card of the Decade Rider Card appeared, except the magenta was silver and the eyes were red, same as the horn, it attached to his head as the eyes on the helmet turned red and the magenta silver, the chestplate horizontal line in the chestplate began to have 9 cards on it, each a different final form of the Heisei Rider individual of it. Decade slid the Decader to the side of the belt and slid the K-Touch into the empty slot on the buckle, becoming Decade Complete Form._

_**Play Song : Ride the Wind.**_

_Decade charged forward and slashed at Ryuga and Dark Kabuto, protecting Natsumi, Dark Kabuto growled and tried to kick at Decade, but his foot was caught and he was punched away. Decade pressed the Kabuto Logo button and the top left corner button, ***RYUKI! / KamenRide ~ Survive!*** Survive Mode Ryuki appeared next to Decade and copied Decade like he actually held the Final AttackRide Ryuki card, ***Final AttackRide ~ R-R-R-Ryuki!*** Decade slammed his hand on the Decader, mimicked by Ryuki, they both held their blades as Ryuga used his Final Vent attack, they slashed fire cross slash waves and sent them toward Ryuga as he tried to kick into them, but he was hit by the slash waves and descintegrated! Dark Kabuto growled and charged in to fight against Decade, leaving DiEnd with Alternative Zero, Decade punched Dark Kabuto in the stomach, backflipping from the impulse of Dark Kabuto's loud roar, ***FAIZ! / KamenRide ~ Blaster!*** Faiz Blaster appeared next to Decade as Orga got up from the dirt left from his wounds, he pressed Enter on his buckle, ***EXCEED CHARGE!*** he held his Rench Saber steady and slashed, creating a large energy version of the blade, ***Final AttackRide ~ F-F-F-Faiz!*** Decade and Faiz Blaster fired large beams at Orga, Orga was hit after the beams destroyed his attack, destroying him with it. Dark Kabuto looked at his fallen teammates' ashes flying through the air, "RAH!" he roared, "Tsukasa-kun!" Natsumi was worried Dark Kabuto might try and kill Decade, ***KABUTO / KamenRide ~ Hyper!*** Hyper Kabuto appeared next to Decade and they both charged towards Dark Kabuto, ***Final AttackRide ~ K-K-K-Kabuto!*** Dark Kabuto growled looking up at Hyper Kabuto and Decade, ***RIDER KICK!*** all three Riders jumped into the air, Hyper Kabuto and Decade kicked towards Dark Kabuto and Dark Kabuto towards them, they clashed together and Dark Kiva watched as the Dark Zector warrior exploded. "My, My...Quite the strength I was looking for from you!" Dark Kiva charged towards Decade with the Wake Up Fuesel, "**Wake Up!**" Dark Kiva laughed sinisterly as energy surrounded him, but his laugh was turned into surprisement when Decade made his next move, ***KIVA! / KamenRide ~ Emperor!*** Emperor Kiva appeared by Decade's side and they both held up their blades, ***Final AttackRide ~ K-K-K-K-Kiva!*** aura surrounded the three riders as they readied their attacks, Dark Kiva kicked towards them, but Emperor Kiva and Decade slashed through his attack. ***Final AttackRide ~ D-D-D-DiEnd!*** DiEnd used the "Treasure Shot" attack on Alternative Zero and completely obliterated him, Decade was watched by a man in a blue version of Tsukasa's clothing in 'Episode 1 : Rider War'._

* * *

><p>Dark TJ kicked the door of the room down, "Nani?" TJ was confused, but watched as Dark TJ placed the Dark DecaDriver on his waist, "<strong>Henshin!<strong>" he transformed to Dark Decade and slashed at TJ, who changed to Decade and kicked him out, Ginto got up from his chair and helped Decade out. Birth and Decade were punching and kicking at Dark Decade, but nothing was working.

* * *

><p>Mizore was sitting at the informary room where Jin was, she was worried sick when she heard Jin was in this room, she wondered why he never really used PutoTyrannoSaurus form anymore, Mizore quickly thought about it. She hadn't really had much time with Jin by herself, just her and him, that would be her greatest time ever. But she wouldn't really know what to do about the bad times, "Cutey-san...I will be right here for you..." Mizore said, getting into the bed, next to Jin under the covers. Jin woke up finally, seeing that Mizore was hugging him, "Mizore-san...Arigatou..." he said, getting out of the bed, he looked outside to see Dark Decade and Decade fighting each other, and Birth trying to fight Dark Decade, but keeps getting slashed back. Daito opened the door, he and Jin ran out to go help them, but were stopped by some Phantoms.<p>

* * *

><p>DiEnd shot the Phantoms back from them, "Hurry and Henshin, you too!" DiEnd ordered, "Right!" Jin nodded and Daito placed his hand over his waist, *<strong>DRIVER ON!<strong>* the future WizarBelt appeared on his waist, as Jin placed on the OOO Driver and placed in the Core Medals, ***TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA TO BA! TATOBA! TA TO BA!*** OOO and New Wizard charged forward and fought the Phantoms with DiEnd, "**Chogan! : Bakuwo! : Zenko** **Mai!**" New Wizard chanted, he slashed at the Phantoms with a Flame blade, "**Gekiwo! : Bakuryu! : Chan Chan Gan!**" the Phantoms roared loudly, sounding like a tyrannosaurus and knocking their Rider opponents.

Dark Decade slashed at Decade and blasted Birth back, Proto Birth and Tsukunito helped out, but were soon ended up like Decade and Birth. "Like I said before...I'm stronger than I look.." Decade shouted, he punched back Dark Decade before pulling out the K-Touch. DiEnd shot the Phantoms away before pulling out his own K-Touch,

**KUUGA!**

**AGITO!**

**G4!**

**RYUKI!**

**RYUGA!**

**FAIZ!**

**ORGA!**

**BLADE!**

**GLAIVE!**

**HIBIKI!**

**YABUKI!**

**KABUTO!**

**CAUCASAUS!**

**DEN - O!**

**KIVA!**

**ARC!**

**SKULL!**

**Final KamenRide ~ Decade!**

**Final KamenRide ~ DiEnd!**

DiEnd and Decade began to change, Decade slid the K-Touch into the Decader's empty spot. Decade's eyes and horn began to glow, changing to red, DiEnd gained a Card on his helmet, attaching gold lines down through the visor, the blue sides changed to silver as the solar panels flipped to reveal 8 Cards, each one holding in a picture of one of the 8 previous GekiJouban Riders. DiEnd and Decade have become Complete Form, it was OOO and New Wizard's turn, but they were invaded by New Beast jumping into action, "Beast?" OOO asked, "Yosha! Meal Time!" New Beast placed the Hyper ring on his hand as New Wizard the Dragon. ***GO! HYPER! ~ H-H-H-HYPER! / CHANGE ~ DRAGON!*** both Mage Riders changed to their ultimate forms. Three coins flew out of OOO and into the OOO Driver, OOO scanned over the buckle as energy surrounds his body, ***PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! PU TO TYRANNO SAURUS!*** OOO changed to PutoTyrannoSaurus form and charged towards his opponents.

**Play Song : POWER TO TEARER!**

OOO grabbed the Medagabyru out of the ground and slashed at Phantoms with it, wildly. New Wizard jumped into the air and slashed at airborne Phantoms, New Beast shot at them with the Lion Buster, ***FINAL ATTACK RIDE ~ D-D-D-DIEND!*** Both Decade and DiEnd held their blasters toward Dark Decade, they fired straightly and hit the target, flinging the opponent into the air and sending him far back, OOO slashed at the flung Dark Decade. OOO landed on the ground and roared, flinging enemies back with the wind from his wings flapping, New Wizard placed a ring over his buckle, ***FINISH STRIKE! / HYPER STRIKE!*** New Wizard flew to the sky before slashing through the final Phantom, as well as Beast shooting at the Phantom many times with the Lion Buster (HYPER MODE!).

OOO changed the Medagabyru into Hissatsu Gun mode, ***PUTOTYRANNO HISSATSU!*** the gun began to power up as Dark Decade powered his "_Hell's Message : Rider Kick!_" attack. Dark Decade jumped to the sky, OOO fired the gun as Dark Decade kicked forward, the beam and Dark Decade's foot clashed, ***DECADE ~ FINAL ATTACK RIDE ~ C-C-C-COMPLETE!*** Decade fired his blaster as well as DiEnd firing the Treasure Shot at Dark Decade, ***GRUNCH CANNON!*** Birth fired the Grunch Cannon at Dark Decade. Tsukunito readied his Rider kick at some runaway Greeds, ***GRUNCH BLASTER : GIGA SHOT 24 LOAD CA-NON!*** Proto Birth fired the Grunch Blaster and sent some Greeds into the sky, to obliteration. Tsukunito's foot smashed some Greed, causing them to completely explode, Decade, DiEnd, and OOO all dehenshin at the same time as New Wizard and New Beast, who disappear in the process.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Where'd they go?" Shiro asked, TJ and Jin watched as the Credit cover covered the screen, "DenLiner se!" a voice said before the screen goes black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Carl : HEY GUYS! ENJOY THIS EPICLY LONG EPISODE OF KAMEN RIDER OOO, THIS IS THE LONGEST EPISODE YET! I think...<strong>

**KamenRiderDeadpool : Shut up! *Kamen Ride ~ Deadpool!***

**KamenRiderDekadon : Hey guys! I'll be you guys' new assistant, my code name is KamenRiderDekadon! I'd like to be a Dinosaur type Rider!**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : Nice choice! Now to get into some GOTCHA GOSEIGER!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sora ni kagayaku Rainbow!]<strong>

**(RAINBOW!)**

**[Seigi no nakama shuugo!]**

**(SHUUGO!)**

**[Mirai no Kyuuseishu Tensou Sentai Goseiger!]**

**(GOTCHA! GOTCHA! GOTCHA! GOTCH!)**

**[GOTCHA!]**

**(GOSEIGER! DASH!)**

**[Gonin no Tenshin!]**

**(Gonin no Tenshin!)**

**[GanGan! BaruBaru! MiraKuru!]**

**(MiraKuru!)**

**[Ima Sugu Henshin!]**

**(Ima Sugu Henshin!)**

**[DanDan Yuuki Minagiru!]**

**[Chikyuu No Namida Wa Gaado!]**

**[Inori Yo Tadoke...GO SEI CAAAAAAAARD!]**

**[Yuuki No Baton Tsunagi!]**

**[TaTaKai TsuzuKeru Senshi!]**

**[Chikyuu Ni Kimitachi Inakya..]**

**[Heiwa Wa Norobita Darou!]**

**[Mukashi Ima Mirai Made...]**

**[Tamashi Moyase Supaa Sentai!]**

**[Sora Ni Kagayaku Rainbow!]**

**(RAINBOW!)**

**[Seigi No Nakama Shuugou!]**

**(SHUUGOU!)**

**[Chikyuu No Pawaa Tensou!]**

**[Muteki No Tsuyosa Faibu Star!]**

**(STAR!)**

**[Gonin No Hikari Rainbow!]**

**(RAINBOW!)**

**[Kireina Sekai Zutto!]**

**(ZUTTO!)**

**[Mirai No Kyuuseishu Tensou Sentai Goseiger!]**

**(GOTCHA! GOTCHA! GOTCHA! GOTCH!)**

**(GOTCHA!)**

**(GOSEIGER! DASH!)**

**BYE BYE! **


End file.
